Espoir Blues
by Foxcoz
Summary: AU - Beaucoup de légendes urbaines sont nées autour de leurs petits secrets, de leurs grands mystères. Il parait que le café n'apparait qu'aux âmes perdues aux heures tardives de la nuit. Il parait qu'on y cache des choses sous les sourires, et des flingues sous les lits. Et il a fallu que tu vives ici. Mais qui sait, c'est peut-être ça qui t'a fait rester.
1. Welcome to the Nerd, nerd

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, l'univers alternatif et l'histoire à moi. Le titre vient d'une chanson du groupe Fauve, _Jeunesse Talking Blues_.

**Rating** **:** M – sexe, langage fleuri, troubles mentaux, présence de Wade Wilson et autres.

**Précisions : **il est peut-être utile de dire qu'il y a les personnages d'Avengers et du MCU, mais pas que, parce que... Parce que j'avais envie de Spideypool. Ce qui est une excuse amplement suffisante, honnêtement. Du coup dites bonjour à Peter et Wade, et parce qu'il était pas possible de mettre tous les personnages et pairings dans la description, je signale aussi du Starbucks et du Clintasha.

**Note :** Ca y est. Je poste mon gros délire, mon petit bébé. Cette idée traînait dans un coin de ma tête depuis un moment déjà, alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire pour le NaNoWriMo. Qui était complètement dingue, complètement génial, et que je referais. L'histoire, c'est un Coffeeshop AU comme on en fait plein, mais j'ai mis beaucoup de moi dedans, et j'y tiens, tout ça. Maintenant je vous laisse lire, dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise.

**Playlist :** Juste _Amen Omen_ de Ben Harper cette fois-ci, parce que ce premier chapitre est trop court pour plus de chansons.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**« **Welcome to the Nerd, nerd **»  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Ça va passer. »<em>

_Ça sonne comme une grosse blague ce n'est pas loin de l'être c'est peut-être les mots les moins réconfortants que l'on puisse entendre. La vérité, elle est là : ça ne passe pas. Ça ne passe jamais. Ça te colle à la peau, et au cœur. Ça rentre en toi, ça le devient. Ça te cloue au lit pendant des jours, ça reste en tête pour toute la vie. Ça se calme, parfois, et tu oublies puis ça te reprend aux tripes pour te rappeler que c'est là et bien là, que ça reviendra. Et tu prétends que t'es fort alors qu'une partie de ton monde, tout ce que t'as réussi à construire en quelques mois, quelques années, quelques vies, tout s'écroule. Tu prétends que t'es fort et tu dis que ça va en essuyant du revers de ta manche tout ce que tu viens de pleurer, de vomir, de cracher. Peut-être que tu es fort, mais pas assez. Tu t'es fait battre. Tu es à terre, et le décompte commence._

_Ça ne passe pas. Ça ne passe jamais. _

_Mais tu te relèves faut vivre avec, qu'est-ce que tu veux._

_T'es pas assez fort pour battre ça, mais tu peux te battre, toi._

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il fait son apparition dans le Nerd'Coffee, Peter se demande un instant s'il ne s'est pas trompé d'endroit.<p>

Les murs, en bois sombre, y sont couverts d'affiches et de photos. A sa gauche, Uma Thurman transperce de son regard revolver les passants depuis l'affiche de Pulp Fiction. Au dessus du bar, Peter apparçoit à travers les gouttes d'eau qui brouillent ses lunettes les visages d'un Kirk et d'un Spock. Au dessus du comptoir, un grand panneau indique les prix aux clients et à côté, un tableau noir dit « Cocktail USS Enterprise disponible tous les vendredis, trekkies ». Il y a une guirlande de lumières qui décore tous les mots, constituant la plus grande partie de l'éclairage à cet endroit.

Devant lui, sur les tables qui sont rassemblées dans la pièce, se tiennent de petites lampes colorées qui permettent aux clients de se voir entre eux. Au fond à droite, on aperçoit une étagère, croulant sous les livres le coin adjacent a droit à plus de lumière, et deux étudiants y sirotent le contenu de leurs verres en lisant des ouvrages gros comme des briques.

L'endroit donne l'impression à Peter d'être une légende urbaine, du genre qui n'apparaît qu'aux âmes égarées, les jours de pluie, entre dix-neuf heures et quatre heures du matin.

Et globalement, c'est plutôt génial.

La seule chose qui cloche, c'est qu'il n'était pas censé arriver dans un café.

Mais _I put a spell on you_ se met à résonner entre les murs et il se demande si ce n'est pas une raison de plus de rester. Dehors, il fait froid et noir, et lui, il est trempé jusqu'aux os, épuisé. C'est un jour trop important pour que quoi que ce soit tourne mal.

_Un an, jour pour jour._

–Je peux t'aider ?

Devant lui, une jeune femme est apparue. Grands yeux, longs cils. Le désordre de ses cheveux bruns, l'orangé de ce semblant de lumière derrière elle et l'atmosphère de l'endroit lui donnent l'aura un peu magique d'une créature fantastique. Elle a de nombreux pins sur sa veste. En dessous, sur son tablier, Peter lit : « Darcy ».

–Tu es seul ? Elle demande.

–Oui, se reprend Peter. Ouais, juste moi.

Elle lui fait signe de la suivre et l'emmène au fond de la pièce, dans le coin. Peter prend place sur un siège bleu. Darcy s'en va et puis revient avec une carte. Elle lui dit qu'elle viendra prendre sa commande quand il aura choisi.

Il est seul sur la table mais pas seul dans la pièce.

On est vendredi soir. _Un an, jour pour jour_.

Tony Stark prend une gorgée de son cocktail aux couleurs dorées. Clint, lui, achève sa deuxième bouteille de bière, en prenant de grandes gorgées. Quand il boit, il a l'air désespéré, et quand il la repose, il ressemble à un artiste fatigué de créer depuis trop longtemps. Clint ne l'est pas il aime ce qu'il fait. Tony aussi. La passion et l'argent l'un comme l'autre, ils ont les deux. Sur le papier, ils sont heureux. Et vraiment, Clint n'a pas à se plaindre de grand chose. Mais il est un peu ce pote déprimé, mélancolique, le pote alcolo qui s'improvise parfois poète nécessaire à tout groupe d'amis.

C'est ce qu'ils lui disent pour l'emmerder Clint ne se considère ni poète, ni alcolo et il n'aime pas l'idée d'être comparé à un cliché, mais il a arrêté de faire la gueule.

–Je sais plus quoi faire avec elle, il dit. Ce serait moins dur si elle était comme ça tout le temps, tu vois. Si elle était froide en permanence, je m'y serais fait. Mais elle a comme des sautes d'humeur, je sais pas. Hier, elle était adorable, du genre je me blottis contre toi devant la télé et je m'endors sur ton épaule avant la fin du film. Et puis ce matin, d'abord elle fait comme si j'existais pas, puis quand je lui parle, elle me lance des regards assassins. Comme si elle m'avait pas pardonné un sale coup de pute que je lui aurait fait il y a deux ans. Mais j'ai rien fait du tout à ma connaissance, tu vois, je sais pas ce qui lui prend et...

Ni poète, ni alcoolique. Sans aucun doute déprimé et mélancolique.

Tony, Tony Stark : C'est lui l'alcoolique et pire encore. C'est celui qui sort trop, fume trop, boit trop. Tony, c'est celui qui rentre dans des soirées auxquelles il n'est pas invité, qui finit la nuit avec une fille sur les genoux, un garçon entre les jambes et le nez dans la coke.

Tony Stark, c'est un homme le jour. Une fois la soir tombé, c'est une créature de la nuit. Lorsqu'il n'est pas dehors jusqu'à des heures improbables du matin, il est là, dans le café, un verre aub out du bras, ou à la fenêtre de son appartement, une cigarette au bout des doigts. Il ne dort que le dimanche, et tout ceux qui le connaissent suffisamment ont arrêté de se demander comme il fait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

–Clint, mon pote, dit-il. C'est ça ton problème. Tu te prends trop la tête.

–Je te jure que si tu la joues encore rocker solitaire et sans attache à coup de « de toute façon les sentiments ça fout toujours la merde, arrête de vouloir quelque chose de sérieux, ça change la vie », je te casse la gueule.

Tony lève les mains, en témoignage d'innocence.

–Ok, ok, j'dis plus rien !

Il prend une, deux, trois gorgées de son cocktail.

–N'empêche que j'ai raison, finit-il par dire malgré tout, et Clint lève les yeux au ciel. Et je dis ça pour toi. Te méprends pas, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle, tu sais que je l'adore. Mais elle te traite un peu comme de la merde et ton attitude fais peine à voir.

–Je t'emmerde, Tony.

Le sujet est délicat. Le sujet, c'est Natasha.

Clint parle d'elle dès qu'il en a l'occasion, mais il est difficile de lui en parler, à lui, parce que le moindre mot de travers et c'est foutu. Elle est parfaite, elle est intouchable. Elle lui fait du mal mais pas trop, et puis elle, elle doit avoir ses raisons. De toute façon, elle est tellement plus que ce qu'il mérite, alors elle a le droit. Il s'estime heureux qu'elle l'ait remarqué, Natasha.

Il y a un silence entre eux. Clint attrape à nouveau sa bouteille de bière avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne reste plus rien au fond.

Il reprend.

–Tu penses qu'ils font quoi, elle et Steve ? Parce que s'ils faisaient que boire des verres ils pourraient venir ici, non ? C'est pas un peu con d'aller ailleurs quand t'habite ici et que t'as des réductions sur la boisson ?

–J'en sais rien, mec. Ils vont peut-être au ciné. Steve aime bien les films.

–Je suis jamais allé au ciné avec elle.

–Tu m'a dit y'a une semaine que vous aviez regardé le dernier Tarantino chez elle. Tu serais pas un peu une gonzesse, des fois ?

–Oh, mais ta gueule.

Tony soupire. Clint l'entend dire, à mi-voix, que « il est que dix-neuf heures et t'es déjà si agressif, j'ai peur pour ma vie ».

A un moment, Tony remarque Darcy, qui traverse la salle. Elle passe entre les différentes tables, y dépose trois verres et un muffin, puis elle se dirige en direction du coin. Pas le leur, l'autre.

–Eh, fait-il. Tu connais le gars, là bas ?

Les nouvelles têtes sont assez rares au Nerd'Coffee elles n'arrivent pas seules, du moins, pas la première fois.

Et pourtant, Peter est arrivé là seul, ce soir.

Darcy, devant lui, lui demande s'il a fait son choix.

–Je vais prendre un verre de lait avec un cookie.

Elle prend note sur son calepin.

–C'est marrant, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je t'ai jamais vu par ici. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, les âmes égarées se font rares, par ici.

Peter passe une main derrière sa nuque, par habitude. Il se rend compte qu'il porte encore la capuche de son sweat rouge, vieux comme le monde, et qu'elle est trempée. Il l'enlève, puis enlève aussi ses lunettes pour les essuyer du bout de sa manche qui sous sa veste, a échappé à la pluie. Il sourit. Une âme égarée, hein ? Voilà ce qu'il est.

–Pour tout vous dire, dit-il, je suis quasiment sur de pas avoir atterri là où je voulais aller. Mais je suis pas mécontent, cela dit. La déco et la musique m'ont fait de l'œil.

–Reste tant que tu veux, dit Darcy, et elle range son calepin dans la poche de son tablier. Tu devais aller où, à la base ?

–Visiter un appartement. Je pense pas m'éterniser, quoique je suis déjà en retard alors ça me semble un peu foutu-

Il s'interrompt quand il voit la paume de Darcy s'écraser contre son front, heurtant ses lunettes épaisses.

–Mais quelle conne, s'exclame-t-elle, l'air amusé cependant.

Et Peter ne comprend plus grand chose alors qu'elle rit. Lorsqu'elle arrête, elle prend place sur la chaise en face de lui. Une autre serveuse passe, et elle l'interpelle. Elle lui dit, en lui tendant son calepin :

–Kate, j'ai à discuter avec ce jeune monsieur, tu veux bien être un ange et prendre mes commandes ? J'en ai pour dix minutes.

Puis Darcy se retourne à nouveau vers Peter. Elle le regarde dans les yeux.

–Tu m'excuseras, hein, j'suis désolée. Je suis terriblement tête en l'air, parfois. J'ai eu des tas de choses à faire aujourd'hui, et j'avais complètement oublié, c'est pas très correct. Le truc, c'est qu'à la base, je suis pas serveuse. Là, j'aide Kate. Elle est toute seule ce soir vu que Billy a des travaux pratiques la semaine prochaine et que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec son redoublement sur la conscience. Du coup, en vrai, je suis la gérante, en fait. Du café. Et de l'immeuble.

Elle fait une pause, puis comme Peter ne réagit pas, elle ajoute :

–D. Lewis, c'est moi. On s'est parlé par mail.

Oh. Il réalise, soudain.

Maintenant, c'est Amen Omen qui passe. Les gens parlent par dessus, mais la guitare reste la plus forte, la plus belle. De toute façon, Peter est un peu ailleurs et il n'entend plus que le murmure de la musique. Il n'entend pas non plus la fille à côté, qui raconte à ses amis comment elle a recueilli un chaton trouvé dans les poubelles. Il n'entend pas Kate qui proteste en repassant à côté d'eux, répétant à Darcy de se dépêcher. Il entend encore moins Clint et Tony, au fond de la pièce.

–Maintenant que j'y pense, Darcy avait parlé d'un nouveau locataire, non ? Demande Tony, les yeux toujours posés sur eux.

–J'sais pas, marmonne Clint. Tu sais, j'habite pas ici, moi, à la base.

–Chipote pas, c'est tout comme.

–Je sais même pas si je reste ou si je rentre chez moi, ce soir. J'ai envie de rester, mais... T'imagines si elle me fout à la porte ? Autant me barrer tout de suite.

Tony roule des yeux.

–C'est jamais arrivé et merde, Clint, t'as le double des clés. Arrête de psychoter, tu me stresses.

Il fait une pause.

–Tu penses qu'il va rester ?

Il s'est remis à observer Darcy et le type, au bout de la salle.

–Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à le savoir ?

–Il a l'air d'un lycéen. Je me demande combien de temps il va survivre.

–C'est sur qu'avec toi dans les parages...

–Encore moi, toujours moi. Tu veux une clope ?

–Volontiers.

A l'intérieur, Ben Harper chante toujours.

_Amen omen, can I find the place within to live my life without you ?_

Peter rit dans sa manche.

–Merde, dit-il. J'ai l'air stupide. J'aurais du dire directement que je venais pour l'appart', mais je m'attendais pas vraiment-

–A jeune femme frâiche et jolie ? Tu peux le dire. Quand il est arrivé, et c'était y'a cinq ans, Tony m'a dit qu'il visualisait un cinquantenaire bedonnant.

–Non, non ! Fait Peter en riant. Je m'attendais pas au café, surtout. Je sais pas, vu le prix, j'avais un immeuble assez conventionnel en tête.

–Ouais, pardon aussi. Faudra que je pense à prévenir, sur l'annonce. Remarque, je me dis que c'est mieux de découvrir l'endroit de soi-même. C'est assez particulier, alors autant être fixé dès le début. Ca te plait ?

–Si je pesais mes mots, je dirais que c'est plutôt pas mal. Mais je vais être franc et te dire que c'est absolument fantastique.

Honnêtement, Darcy avait déjà du le deviner aux étoiles dans ses yeux.

–Je te remercie, dit-elle.

–Je suis quand même curieux de savoir, fait Peter. Si c'est pas indiscret. T'es la fille du riche patron d'une agence immobilière qui te laisse faire ce qu'il veut avec sa propriété ?

–Même pas. J'avais une tante, un peu cinglée, un peu fantasque. Je l'avais pas vue depuis que j'étais gamine, elle avait fait le tour du monde avant de s'installer en Inde. Y'a cinq ans, on m'a appelé pour m'annoncer qu'elle était décédée et qu'apparemment, elle avait un gros paquet de thune et six immeubles à son nom un peu partout sur terre, et qu'une partie de tout ça me revenait. J'ai utilisé l'argent pour le Nerd, mais y'a toujours les chambres au-dessus. C'est assez confortable, assez clean. Les gens sont un peu tarés, mais ils sont pas méchants. Je connais personnellement chacun des locataires de cet immeuble et je les aurais pas gardés ici s'ils étaient des teignes c'est bizarre de vivre avec eux, mais on s'y fait vite.

La serveuse – Kate – arrive avec la commande de Peter. Elle dépose sur la table le verre de lait et un cookie trop grand pour tenir dans une main.

Et alors que Darcy parle, il oublie presque quel jour on est.

_Un an, jour pour jour._

–Bon, fait Darcy. Je dois te laisser, comme je t'ai dit on est que deux aujourd'hui. Kate va me faire la gueule si je vais pas l'aider. Je t'offre ta consommation. Quand t'auras fini, viens me voir et je prendrais deux secondes pour te montrer où tu dors et on t'installera ce matelas que je garde chez moi pour quand j'ai de la visite. Et je te prête des draps propres. Le temps que tu déménages, où que tu t'achètes de quoi dormir, tu m'as comprise. Ah, et tu peux fumer dans l'appartement, mais pas dans le café. Ça tiendrait qu'à moi, j'aurais mis un coin fumeur quelque part puisque la quasi-totalité de cet établissement , mais les lois américaines sont ce qu'elles sont.

–Tu me fais pas visiter avant.

Darcy sourit.

–Sois pas con.

Peter aussi.

–Bienvenue au Nerd, nerd.

Il y a un an, jour pour jour, la vie de Peter Parker s'est effondrée. Son monde : écroulé, détruit, ruiné.

Et aujourd'hui, seulement aujourd'hui : Peter Parker a décidé de vivre.

* * *

><p>A dans une semaine!<p> 


	2. Le Pays des Merveilles

**Note :** Je suis en retard, et c'est nul. Pour me faire pardonner je vais tenter de me forcer à poster une deuxième fois fin de semaine, parce que j'aime pas ce chapitre et que j'espère compenser avec le prochain, et aussi parce que mes vacances vont être chargées (en vrai j'ai hâte, honhon). En tout cas merci aux coupains qui ont laissé des review, et aussi à ceux qui ont rajouté la fic en alert. Love.

**Soundtrack qui ne peut toujours pas s'appeler une playlist parce que c'est court mais je pense on va s'en tenir là de toute façon** : _Jimmy_ - Moriarty **;** _Ribs_ - Lorde **;** _House of the Rising Sun _- The Animals

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**« **Le Pays des Merveilles** »**

* * *

><p>C'est un samedi, en novembre. Il est 6h12 et le ciel est encore un peu bleu de nuit.<p>

La chambre est presque vide. il y a pour uniques meubles un matelas, un sac à dos, un Peter.

Il est allongé sur le matelas, avec juste un pantalon et un casque qui lui chante un morceau de Lorde dans les oreilles. Peter a une cigarette au coin des lèvres, de la fumée dans ses cheveux. Il a placé le matelas dans le coin, à côté des fenêtres de grandes ouvertures qui prennent beaucoup de place en travers le mur, qui donnent sur la rue, qui rendent la vue belle. Il aime déjà l'endroit.

Peter inspire le tabac, expire la fumée. Inspire, expire. Respire. Peter respire. Il ferme les yeux.

Quelque mois plus tôt, on lui a dit qu'avec les cachets, les hallucinations et les cauchemars cesseraient Peter, avec le peu d'espoir qui lui restait, a réussi à y croire. Il le voulait, parce que si ces choses dans sa tête pouvaient s'en aller, alors plus rien ne l'empêcherait de dormir, plus rien ne l'obligerait à garder les yeux ouverts pendant trois jours jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur le sol de sa cuisine. Il a avalé les pilules et pendant quelques jours, il a eu du mal à formuler des pensées correctes. Mais sa tête était vide, il pouvait dormir, c'était le principal. Le mercredi de la deuxième semaine, un flash lui est revenu en pleine tête et il a cru que le miroir devant lui s'était brisé pour planter ses dents dans son crâne. Jeudi, il a pris un cachet de plus. Vendredi, il n'a pas compté. Samedi, il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital.

Il y a toujours la boite dans son sac à dos.

Peter tire sur sa cigarette. A défaut d'autre chose, il se sert d'un mouchoir comme d'un cendrier. Sa vision est floue, à cause du manque de sommeil ou de sa myopie. En un sens, c'est presque reposant dès qu'il a la capacité de voir, Peter observe. Il voit toujours tout avec une précision presque mathématique sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il note chaque trait, chaque détail dans un paysage, sur un visage, sur un corps. Regarder l'a toujours fasciné il n'a jamais eu aucun don pour dessiner qui aurait pu mettre cette qualité à profit, alors son oncle Ben lui a acheté un reflex pour ses douze ans. Depuis, Peter traque les expressions, capture les mouvements.

Parfois, le flou lui permet d'arrêter de penser.

Lorsque la chanson laisse place à une autre, il lui semble entendre parler. Il soulève le côté droit de son casque, et il se rend compte qu'on est en train de _crier_.

En russe.

–_Я тебе говорила что я это не выношу.  
><em>

–Est-ce que tu m'estimes si peu pour considérer que je vaux pas la peine de comprendre ce que tu dis ?

Peter se lève, doucement, sortant de la chambre pour s'approcher de l'entrée de l'appartement.

–_Я убираюсь от сюда. *  
><em>

–Natasha, si tu veux qu'on communique mets-y du tien, parce que-

–Je me tire.

Une porte claque alors que Peter ouvre la sienne. Il a à peine le temps de détailler l'apparence de la jeune femme qui passe devant lui. Longs cheveux roux, yeux en amande, peau blanc papier et vêtements noir corbeau. Elle, elle ne lui jette pas un regard. Il n'a pas le temps de se demander ce qui vient de se passer qu'elle a disparu, au coin du couloir, emportant toute la colère avec elle.

De l'autre côté du couloir, la porte voisine à la sienne est ouverte, et il y a un homme dans l'encadrement. Il doit être un peu plus âgé que lui et Peter remarque cet air fatigué dans ses traits tirés par la nuit et ses cheveux blond sale décoiffés. Son t-shirt mauve est chiffonné. Le matin n'épargne personne.

–C'est l'effet Natasha, dit le gars, et c'est comme si ça expliquait tout.

–Il vient de se passer quoi ? Demande Peter.

L'autre ne répond pas mais soupire. Il lève la tête.

–On t'a réveillé ?

–Non.

Il ne ment pas. Peter s'est réveillé aux alentours de cinq, peut-être quatre heures. Bien avant que la dispute n'éclate. Ça, il ne le dit pas, il le dirait peut-être si on lui demandait. Et si on lui demandait pourquoi, il répondrait qu'il est fasciné par la nuit, et ce ne sera pas tout à fait faux, mais seulement à moitié vrai.

Ce matin, à 4h54, il a pris quelques photos de la ville endormie par la fenêtre ouverte.

Peter ne dort pas parce que lorsqu'il se sent sombrer, il entend ses cauchemars lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il n'a toujours pas trouvé le moyen ni le courage de les chasser. Peter ne dort pas parce qu'il en a peur, même s'il n'arrive pas à se décider qui du sommeil ou de la réalité lui fait le plus peur.

Ce matin, à 5h20, les photos dans sa tête se sont changées en poussière dans ses yeux.

–J'allais te proposer un café pour me faire pardonner, dit le gars. De t'avoir réveillé, je veux dire. Même si tu dormais pas, je peux quand même m'excuser pour le bruit. Tu rentres ?

Peter hésite un peu. Il est levé depuis à peu près deux heures et n'a rien de mieux à faire. Finalement, il hausse les épaules.

–Je vais m'habiller, dit-il. J'arrive.

Il se retrouve quelques minutes plus tard dans l'autre appartement, avec ses vêtements de la veille. Il se sent un peu sale, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait prévu de rester la nuit.

L'intérieur est simple, mais a été meublé avec soin. C'est assez ordonné pour être correct, et quelques affaires traînent par endroit, histoire que l'habitation ait l'air d'appartenir à quelqu'un de vivant. Une paire de baskets traîne au pied du canapé, deux verres de vin entamés sur la table basse.

–Darcy fait de bien meilleurs cafés en bas, fait, fait le gars en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Pas sur que ce soit ouvert, cela dit. Bien qu'elle dorme jamais. M'enfin, c'est pour le principe.

En parlant, il prépare le café.

–Moi c'est Clint, au fait. T'es le nouveau ?

Peter s'étonne d'avoir déjà la réputation du « nouveau ». Le bâtiment est petit et les mots vont vite.

–Ouais, répond-t-il. Je m'appelle Peter.

Clint s'appuie contre le plan de travail après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de la cafetière.

–Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? T'es plutôt jeune, nan ?

–Bientôt vingt-deux ans.

–Bon Dieu, ouais, t'es jeune. J'suis déjà un grand-père.

Il ne dit pas son âge mais Peter sourit un peu, parce que Clint a l'air d'avoir trente-cinq ans, tout au plus.

–Dis pas à Natasha que je t'ai fait entrer, s'il te plait. Je pense pas que ta présence la dérange en soi, mais ça lui ferait encore un truc à me reprocher. Du genre « tu ramènes tout le monde ici alors que t'es pas chez toi ».

–Pas chez toi ?

–Ça dépend un peu, en fait. Officiellement, non, mais je pense que ces dernières années, j'ai du passer plus de temps ici qu'à mon appart.

Il sent, en quelque sorte, que Peter n'ose pas lui demander pourquoi, alors il répond avant que la question ne soit posée :

–C'est parce que Nat est comme elle est que je m'installe pas. C'est aussi parce qu'elle est comme elle est que je reste.

Encore une fois, c'est comme si ça expliquait tout. Peter n'est pas sur de suivre mais au fond, il lui semble qu'il comprend. Natasha semble être une de ces femmes fascinantes, intouchables. Clint et elles doivent avoir une relation à la fois belle et compliquée. Peut-être qu'ils sont du genre à se détruire l'un l'autre et eux-mêmes, et à en redemander, qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se disputent, ils sont un peu plus attachés l'un à l'autre.

Mais Peter se fait souvent des films sur la vie des gens, par habitude. Il en est à peine conscient ou alors il le nie, mais c'est parce que ça l'empêche de penser à sa vie à lui.

–Sinon, tu fais quoi ? Fait Clint.

–De quoi ?

–Dans la vie, tu fais quoi ? Des études, un job ?

Le café est prêt.

–Oh, fait Peter. Je prends des photos. Pour le Daily Bugle.

La vérité c'est qu'il s'est fait virer il y a quelques mois. Là, Peter ment.

–Un autre photographe, fait Clint en sortant deux mugs d'un placard. Ce hasard.

–Pour un journal aussi ?

–Nan. Dans la mode. Je photographie des mannequins pour plusieurs marques. En général les pièces qu'elles portent valent les trois quarts de mon salaire mensuel.

–Ça a un peu plus de gueule.

–Tu trouves ? Pour tout te dire, ça me faisait plus marrer quand y'avait pas une seule de mes photos dans un magazine mais des milliers dans mes tiroirs, et que j'avais plus d'images à développer que d'argent pour payer mon loyer. Ça avait son charme. Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être devenu un vieux con qui pense qu'à la thune.

Un bruit se fait entendre derrière Clint. Peter penche sa tête, Clint tourne la sienne. Un chat noir gratte la vitre pour rentrer. Clint ouvre la fenêtre, laissant l'animal se faufiler sous ses bras. Peter lui gratte le sommet de la tête et il se frotte contre la paume de sa main.

–C'est Black Widow, fait Clint. Peter, Black Widow. Black Widow, Peter.

–Black Widow ?

Clint récupère une bouteille de lait sur le plan de travail. Il attrape le petit bol posé sur l'appui de fenêtre et le remplit.

–C'est le nom que Natasha lui a donné, dit Clint en caressant le chat qui s'est mis à laper le contenu de la soucoupe. C'est un peu le chat de tout le monde, ici. Je pense que chacun lui a donné un nom différent. Tony l'appelle Nuggets.

Peter se brûle en buvant son café, parce qu'il réprime un rire.

–Tu faisais quoi, avant ? Demande-t-il après s'être repris. Je veux dire, avant de devenir un vieux con qui pense qu'à la thune.

Ce que Clint n'a pas l'air d'être, de toute évidence, mais il est de notoriété publique que le sarcasme coule dans les veines de Peter Parker. A en juger par le sourire de Clint, c'est le cas pour lui aussi.

–T'as dit que tu photographiais déjà des gens ?

–Je faisais des photos urbaines, dit-il. Des gens dans la rue, des inconnus. Je prenais la photo, puis j'allais leur demander si je pouvais le garder. J'ai tenté d'exposer, des fois, mais les galleries d'art étaient pas mal exigeantes. Ou alors j'étais nul à chier. Ou alors mon génie ne sera reconnu qu'après ma mort. En tous les cas j'ai jamais réussi à vivre de ça, même si j'aurais bien aimé. Ce que je fais maintenant, c'est pas tellement mon délire, à la base. Même si certains modèles sont intéressants à capturer, je trouve ça plus magique sans... mise en scène. Les spots, les lumières, les tenues, tout est parfait mais c'est pas vivant.

–Pourquoi t'être dirigé vers ce milieu, du coup ?

Clint a un sourire en coin.

–Fallait bien manger.

Et bien sur, ce n'est pas tout. Bien sur. Peter le sait. Il le saura peut-être un jour, mais au fond, ce n'est pas si important que ça parce que ça ne le regarde pas.

Clint finit sa tasse de café d'un coup.

–Ça te dit qu'on descende ? Quand t'auras fini, hein. Prends ton temps. Faut que j'aille remballer mes affaires et enfiler quelque chose de propre.

Lui, il rajoute beaucoup de lait et de sucre dans son mug la vérité, c'est qu'il n'adore pas vraiment le café, mais il a accepté pour le geste. Black Widow/Nuggets se frotte contre ses jambes.

Lorsqu'ils descendent, il n'y a pas encore de musique. Le café, vide, a l'air beaucoup plus grand que la veille. Quelques lumières sont allumées, parce qu'il fait noir dehors. Un ordinateur portable est posé sur le comptoir, à côté d'un bol de céréales à moitié entamé et d'une tasse de thé refroidi. Derrière le bar, Darcy, les cheveux attachés en un chignon désordonné, le poing sur la joue et les sourcils froncés, fait tourner un pion coloré dans sa main. Elle est en plein milieu d'une partie de Mastermind avec un individu dont Peter ne peut pas voir le visage de là où il est.

–Hey, fait-il une fois en bas de l'escalier.

Darcy sort soudain de sa concentration, battant des cils alors qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui.

–Oh, déjà levé ? Vous êtes tous des insomniaques ou comment ça se passe ? Dormez un peu, les jeunes, c'est bon pour la peau.

–Ça a vingt-cinq ans et deux heures de sommeil par mois et ça donne des leçons, hein, grogne Clint qui apparaît derrière Peter, son grand sac de sport sur le dos.

Une autre voix se fait entendre c'est l'adversaire de Darcy qui parle.

–Et toi, princesse ? Tu fais quoi de si bon matin ? C'est un peu tard pour poursuivre ta belle, elle s'est enfuie il y a un moment déjà.

–Toi je t'emmerde, connard, fait Clint.

–Tant d'agressivité dès le matin.

Le type a l'air satisfait et plutôt amusé.

–Bon, fait Clint, ignorant l'autre. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

–Sois pas stupide, fait Darcy. Tu sais très bien que si elle te pardonne pas ce soir, elle le fera dans deux ou trois jours. Et si elle te fout dehors, va chez Tony et Bruce. J'ai pas envie que tu disparaisses encore de la surface de la planète pendant dix jours. Il va encore falloir que je passe chez toi pour voir si t'es en vie. C'est cher, le métro.

–Dix jours, c'est optimiste, fait l'inconnu à l'attention de Peter. Je suis sûr qu'il tiendra même pas deux.

C'est à ce moment, pendant que Darcy tente de convaincre Clint de rester, que Peter pose ses yeux sur lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention.

Plus de la moitié de son visage est brûlée. Seule la partie supérieure droite semble plus ou moins en bon état. Les cicatrices continuent dans son cou, et sans doute sous ses vêtements. Ses cheveux sombres ne couvrent que la moitié du crâne, mais l'autre n'est pas élégamment rasée. C'est inégal et carbonisé.

Ses yeux sont noirs comme le charbon.

Il voit Peter l'observer, alors il dit :

–Wade Wilson, enchanté.

–Peter, dit-il.

L'inconnu, Wade Wilson, attrape la tasse fumante à sa droite. Il prend une gorgée de son expresso.

–Je t'ai jamais vu, Peter. T'habites ici ?

–Il faut croire que oui. Depuis hier soir.

Peter est occupé à s'étonner du nombre de personnes qui sont venues lui parler ce matin. Deux, il ne s'agit que de deux, mais il n'a pas l'habitude. Parce qu'au lycée, s'il avait de la chance, on ne le remarquait pas. S'il en avait moins, on le poussait dans les couloirs, et il se cognait les épaules contre les casiers. Il a eu deux, trois amis, mais ce ne serait jamais arrivé sans Gwen. Et avec elle, avec Gwen, tout est allé très vite.

C'est sans doute ce à quoi la vraie vie ressemble. La vraie vie, loin de celle du lycée, ou même de l'université où il n'est resté que quelques mois. Ou peut-être aussi que les gens d'ici sont tout aussi cinglés que lui.

Ce qui n'est pas exclu.

–Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Demande Wade. Je veux dire, c'est plutôt surprenant. Pourquoi un si joli jeune garçon comme toi viendrait-il risquer ses belles fesses dans cet asile de fous ?

–Oh, c'est si horrible que ça ? Rit Peter. Pour le moment, ça m'a l'air plutôt fantastique.

–Et c'est là que c'est dangereux. C'est le Pays des Merveilles. Ça t'attire, parce que c'est étrange. Alors tu t'approches, tu tombes dans le terrier, et tu te retrouves embarqué dans ce monde sans queue ni tête.

–Et toi t'es le Chat du Cheshire et tu me préviens à coups d'insinuations vagues avec un grand sourire ?

Et ouais, Wade sourit, maintenant.

–Je vais faire mon boulot jusqu'au bout, dit-il. Autant tenter de te perdre pour que tu restes prisonnier ici.

–Tu vis au-dessus, toi aussi ?

–Oh, non. Pas du tout. Je passe juste ici quand j'ai le temps, avant ou après le boulot, et pour les fêtes. Je pense que Darcy ne me laissera jamais m'installer.

Peter ne demande pas pourquoi. Wade, comme Clint, comme le monde entier, a l'air d'avoir une vie pleine de drôles d'histoires qu'il ne veut pas raconter.

La porte claque, et Darcy revient. On voit aussi Clint remonter les escaliers, son bagage sur le dos, et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais il semble qu'il ait finalement décidé de rester.

–Alors, fait-elle à l'intention de Peter. T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

Il ment :

–Super.

Dans son sourire restent coincés des mots tristes et des soupirs fatigués.

Darcy retourne derrière le bar. Elle attrape son bol et avale une grande bouchée de céréales.

–Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demande-t-elle.

–J'aimerais bien aller chercher quelques affaires chez ma tante.

Et lui annoncer, éventuellement, que ça y est, il part. Faire ses cartons, y ranger ses fringues et les affaires qui traînent sur son bureau. Arracher les photos du mur, les regarder. Pleurer un peu, retenir un cri, vouloir les jeter, ne pas y arriver. Écrire « Gwen » sur un carton. Le fermer et se promettre de ne plus jamais l'ouvrir, enterrer ses souvenirs. Puis s'en aller, quitter l'endroit qui l'a vu se laisser mourir pendant une année.

–Tu as besoin d'aide pour le déménagement, tout ça ?

Darcy, tout en parlant, a repris entre ses doigts un pion orange. Elle finit par le poser, au bout de sa phrase, sur le plateau de Mastermind.

–Ça va aller, répond Peter. J'ai un ami qui a un 4x4 et j'emporte pas grand chose d'encombrant. Juste... quelques trucs.

A vrai dire, il n'a pas encore demandé ce service à Flash mais il lui fait confiance si ce n'est pas ce jour-ci, ce sera un autre, et il est sur qu'il ne rechignera pas à lui venir en aide. Pour les affaires, Peter ne ment pas. Il tient à s'en procurer des nouvelles, même s'il a peu de moyens. C'est un investissement de changer.

Wade pose deux pions blancs et un rouge à côté de la rangée de Darcy.

–YES !

Elle lève le poing, victorieuse. Son rival, lui, finit sa tasse d'une traite et jette un oeil à l'horloge au-dessus du comptoir.

–Bon, Darcy, mon poussin, j'aurais été ravi de continuer cette partie, mais le devoir m'appelle. J'ai du boulot. Les chatons coincés dans les arbres et les petites vieilles à qui on a volé le sac à main m'appellent à l'aide. C'est du travail de secourir la veuve et l'orphelin. Une vie de dingue.

–Je sais pas ce qui est le pire, fait Darcy. Ton excuse ou le fait même que tu te défiles parce que j'allais te battre. Sale lâche.

Wade claque un baiser sur la joue de Darcy. Il chuchote « bye, je reviens bientôt » à son oreille, et Peter envisage un instant qu'ils soient ensemble. Puis Wade le prend par les épaules et lui embrasse sa joue à lui. A lui, il dit :

–On se reverra sans doute vite.

Puis il s'en va. L'inconnu, le Chat du Cheshire, Wade Wilson, s'en va.

–Il est toujours comme ça, dit Darcy. Avec tout le monde.

Il s'avère que les gens d'ici sont peut-être bien tout aussi cinglés que lui.

C'est un samedi, en novembre. Il est 7h46, et le ciel vire au jour. Il vire au gris.

* * *

><p>* On n'est pas censé comprendre ce que dit Natasha, donc j'ai pas mis la traduction directement à côté. Mais juste comme ça, la première phrase veut dire quelque chose dans le goût de "je t'ai dit que je supportais pas ça" et la seconde "je sors d'ici". Merci <em>Dellsey<em> pour la traduction en russe, tu gères. D'ailleurs allez lire ses fanfics, je ferais une pub en bonne et due forme plus tard mais allez-y, sérieux.


	3. Come back and haunt me

**Note : **J'ai adoré l'écrire, celui-là. M'enfin, par là, j'ai adoré écrire _tous _les chapitres de cette chose (qui est toujours pas finie malgré les 50 000 mots atteints, au fait, il serait temps que j'attaque la suite en parallèle de la réécriture peut-être), parce que mes chers amis ont beau m'entendre cracher sur mon propre boulot non-stop, je m'éclate comme une dingue sur cette histoire. C'est que j'y tiens, air de rien. Sinon, ouais, joyeuses fêtes les gars ! C'est assez anodin que je poste le 25, en fait, c'est surtout parce que j'ai oublié de le faire avant et que j'aurais pas le temps après. Enfin, la suite arrive la semaine prochaine, je sais pas trop quand mais après le nouvel an, c'est sur. Profitez bien de vos vacances, en attendant. Pensez à jeter un œil au petit avertissement en dessous avant de commencer à lire.

**Réponses aux guests :**  
><em><strong>Kam : <strong>_Ah mais ah ça me touche à mort ce que tu dis là. Vraiment, je suis super ravie. Puisse cette suite te plaire tout autant!

**Soundtrack de la joie :** _Winter Song _- Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson **; **_What if this storm ends? _- Snow Patrol **; **_The Scientist _- Coldplay **;** _I need my girl _- The National

**WARNING :** Malgré le fait que Espoir Blues parte sur un univers alternatif, pas mal d'éléments se passant dans les films/comics. Tout ça se passe autrement que dans un monde de super-héros bien entendu, mais vu que j'ai mis la fanfic dans le fandom Avengers et non Spiderman, mieux vaut prévenir : **ce chapitre reprend un élément important de The Amazing Spiderman 2**. Si vous l'avez pas vu et que vous voulez rien en savoir, foncez, sérieux. Il est bien. En attendant, si le spoil vous dérange pas, libre à vous. Moi j'ai accompli ma mission, et je peux maintenant m'en aller la conscience légère.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**« **Come back and haut me **»**

* * *

><p>Le soir tombe.<p>

Les bottes de Natasha claquent sur les trottoirs de New York. En marchant, elle sort un paquet de chewing-gums à la cannelle de sa poche et se met à en mâcher un.

L'automne est là et l'hiver arrive ; lorsqu'elle sort le nez de son écharpe, elle voit déjà de la buée se former quand elle respire. L'hiver arrive. Natasha en a presque peur, et c'est loin d'être à cause du froid ; c'est le souvenir d'y avoir perdu son sourire, il y a longtemps de ça. Pour le reste, elle a pris l'habitude des nuages et de la neige depuis sa naissance. Ces dernières années, elle a même réussi à se faire à la ville, et Moscou ne lui manque plus.

Lorsqu'elle arrive devant le bâtiment de la police, Natasha sort une main de la moche de sa veste en cuir pour appuyer sur la sonnette. A l'interphone, on lui demande qui elle est, alors elle dit : Romanov. Et la porte s'ouvre. Elle monte les escaliers en courant à moitié. Nat connait les couloirs par cœur à force de passer ici. Les agents la saluent parfois, lui adressent un sourire, peut-être par simple politesse, par courtoisie. Cela dit, à cette heure de la journée, la plupart des flics ont fini leur travail ici. Personne ne lui souhaite le bonsoir aujourd'hui.

Nat retire ses écouteurs en marchant, puis elle rentre dans une pièce, sans frapper.

Steve, assis à son bureau, relève la tête, surpris par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. L'océan dans ses yeux est terni par les heures de sommeil trop peu nombreuses et le travail supplémentaire. Natasha trouve ça à la fois dommage et tristement beau que sa gueule d'ange soit à ce point marquée par la vie. Elle, elle ne porte pas aussi bien la tragédie.

–Natasha ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle s'avance et s'installe sur la table.

–Je te sors des enfers, dit-elle. J'ai loué Pacific Rim et Fight Club. L'un comme l'autre, c'est criminel de ne pas les avoir vus.

–J'ai du boulot, Nat.

–Il est vingt-et-une heures. Tu t'obliges à bosser tout seul et peu importe à quel point c'est important, je vais pas te laisser te bousiller comme ça. Tu remballes, on rentre, on commande une pizza et on s'installe sur le canapé.

–Clint n'est pas là ?

Quelque chose se passe dans sa cage thoracique quand le prénom est prononce. Natasha feint l'indifférence comme elle le fait si bien depuis plus de dix ans.

–Mon appartement, c'est pas chez lui, dit-elle, un brin sèche.

Puis elle ajoute :

–On peut aller chez toi, sinon.

Steve ne dit rien, mais il a un petit rire fatigué. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur le joli visage de Natasha.

–Allez, Captain Rogers, fait elle. Je promets d'être sage. Tu pourras même te lever pour te mettre à travailler à cinq heures du matin, si ça te chante.

Steve a l'air de se résigner. Il craque, pose ses deux mains sur le bureau et se lève, laissant un petit air satisfait sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle forme une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

Dehors, Natasha se frotte les mains pour les réchauffer. Elle et son ami marchent d'un pas plutôt tranquille jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. Ils parlent un peu puis parfois, laissent du silence entre eux. Ils se connaissent suffisamment pour se le permettre sans que ce soit gênant. Natasha aime sa compagnie, que ce soit pour garder le silence, parler des heures, boire un café ou regarder des films. Elle a plus besoin de ces moments avec Steve qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre. Sans lui faire oublier tout ce qui crie trop fort au fond d'elle, tout cela lui parait parfois moins grand. Elle a moins peur de tout casser.

Et par tout, on entend : casser son amitié avec lui. Mais aussi : le casser, lui.

Peut-être que c'est la nature même de la relation qui est moins effrayante pour elle. C'est ce qu'elle essaie de se dire, mais en réalité, et elle se traite de tout les noms quand elle y pense, elle a probablement moins peur de faire du mal à Steve parce qu'il est_ déjà_ brisé.

Elle sait qu'il pourrait résister aux chocs. La vie a été plus sympa avec Clint ; elle n'a aucune idée de s'il est fort, parce que jusque là, il lui a toujours semblé tellement inconscient qu'elle se demande comment il a survécu aux choses du monde, comment est-ce qu'il ne s'est pas encore fait écraser par sa propre voiture. Il est rêveur et puis tellement insouciant elle se rappellera toute sa vie de leur rencontre, d'à quel point elle s'était dit qu'il avait l'air d'un adorable imbécile heureux. C'est sans doute un peu pour ça, aussi, qu'elle l'aime autant. Parce que parfois, juste parfois, il arrive à lui faire oublier pendant une fraction de seconde à quel point la vie est dure et son cœur dans le coma arrive à faire entendre quelques battements. Et elle sort la tête de l'eau, elle arrive, enfin, à prendre une inspiration, à prendre de l'air dans ses poumons. Natasha aime Clint, elle aime être avec lui et c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'elle le refuse quand elle se rappelle, ça lui fait comme un poignard dans le ventre. Et Natasha se noie à nouveau.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au Nerd, ils saluent Darcy qui ne les entend pas, son casque vissé sur son crâne. Ils montent les marches, elles devant lui, et au deuxième étage, Steve sort les clés.

Natasha enlève ses chaussures, son écharpe et sa veste en cuir. Elle attache ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute puis croise les bras pour se réchauffer dans son sweat gris, l'un de ceux qu'elle pote souvent en sortant de répétition. Sans gêne aucune, elle plonge la main dans la poche du blouson que Steve vient d'accrocher au porte-manteau pour en sortir son portable, et elle compose le numéro de la pizzeria.

–Je vais allumer le chauffage, fait Steve.

Steve est plutôt ordonné de façon générale, et son appartement est assez propre et rangé ; pas un jean sale ne jonche le sol, pas un emballage ne traîne nulle part, et même ses lectures en cours sont soigneusement posées sur la table basse du salon ou la table de chevet au pied de son lit. Mais le désordre apocalyptique qui envahit le grand bureau dans sa chambre a sauté aux yeux de Nat la première fois qu'elle y est rentrée. Un ordinateur portable est ouvert sur la table, constamment tapissée de milliers de papiers, et elle y a souvent vu traîner trois, quatre tasses de café vides et une assiette à moitié entamée. En face, on voit à peine le mur : il y a des photos, des post-its, des mots, des coupures de presse, le tout relié par des flèches en scotch de couleur rouge.

Natasha n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus, la première fois. Elle a même subtilement nié ce qu'elle avait vu, essayé de ne pas regarder les visages sur les photos et les gros titres des coupures de journaux. C'était l'histoire de Steve comme elle avait la sienne, et bien qu'elle aurait facilement pu fouiller, elle avait déjà à ce moment là un certain respect pour Steve et il n'était pas question de foutre ça en l'air.

Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, Natasha Romanoff a des principes.

Steve a fini par lui en parler de lui-même ; au final, ils sont peut-être devenus proches grâce à ça. Tous deux savent que l'autre a des secrets mais aucun ne cherche à insister. Ils s'entendent comme deux anciens soldats qui passent le temps en attendant sans trop d'espoir le jour où ils oublieront les horreurs de la guerre. Natasha se rappelle avec précision du soir, il y a trois ans et des poussières de cela, où ils ont commencé à parler d'autre chose que des films qu'ils regardaient, des graves problèmes mondiaux et de ce qu'ils pensaient d'à peu près tout à part d'eux-mêmes. Il était une heure avancée du soir, ou du matin, et Steve s'était endormi sur le canapé. Le film était fini mais Nat n'avait ni sommeil ni envie de bouger de là où ils étaient, alors elle avait attrapé un bouquin au hasard devant elle, sur la table basse ; elle se rappelle d'ailleurs avoir tant apprécié ce qu'elle avait lu que le lendemain, elle avait rejoint son appartement avec le livre en main. Elle était au milieu du premier chapitre quand elle avait entendu, de façon à peine audible mais répété suffisamment de fois pour qu'elle comprenne :

« _Bucky _».

Et dix secondes plus tard, Steve avait les paupières ouvertes et des larmes sur ses joues. Le jour d'après, Natasha a su ce qu'il y avait derrière l'éclat brisé du bleu des yeux de Steve Rogers. Il lui avait semblé juste qu'à son tour, il sache ce qui s'était passé pour elle, et étrangement, ça ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure d'en parler. Échange de bons procédés.

* * *

><p>Flash claque la porte de sa voiture. De l'autre côté, Mary Jane se lève de la banquette arrière où elle s'était installée. Tous deux posent leur regard sur la façade de l'immeuble pendant que Peter sort un carton du coffre.<p>

–Vache, mec, fait Flash. Tu te fais pas chier. Ça a l'air génial.

Peter n'en dit rien il a l'air à la limite du blasé, mais ouais, lui aussi, il trouve ça génial.

–Tu as vraiment de la chance de tomber sur un endroit pareil pour si peu cher, dit Mary Jane en prenant une autre boite.

Le portable de Peter vibre dans sa poche. Il a reçu un SMS.

« Darcy : Deuxième étage, première porte à droite en montant les escaliers. Viens quand tu veux, dois te présenter à tout le monde. Y a des bières et du manger, ça va être cool :) »

Il commence à faire sombre.

Peter, MJ et Flash font plusieurs aller-retours, de bas en haut et de haut en bas, pour déposer les affaires de Peter dans le salon.

Peter se sent mal de leur avoir à peine parlé pendant des mois, d'avoir ignoré leurs appels, leurs messages, de ne les recontacter que maintenant qu'il a besoin d'eux. Il peut toujours dire que c'est dommage, que depuis qu'il a arrêté les études ils ne se voient plus, et qu'il faudrait passer du temps ensemble, un de ces jours, mais il ne l'a jamais fait et il ne le fera pas. Il n'a pas cessé de leur parler pour le plaisir. Il était juste mieux sans eux, parce qu'il était mieux, sans personne.

–Bon, fait Flash. On va y aller, je pense. Hésite pas à m'appeler si t'as encore besoin d'aide, hein.

Flash s'éclipse dans le couloir. Mary Jane, elle, lui dit qu'elle le rejoint elle reste près de Peter et elle semble chercher ses mots.

–Je sais que... Tu n'as jamais voulu en parler, et tout ça. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, alors... Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

Le nom de Gwen n'est pas prononcé. Ça le dégoûte qu'elle soit devenue un tabou, mais il ne peut pas en vouloir à MJ ni à qui que ce soit alors que lui-même s'est plongé dans un mutisme complet à son sujet depuis que c'est arrivé.

–Merci, MJ, il dit. Peut-être un jour.

Il ment.

–Pour le moment, ça va.

Ils le savent tous les deux, qu'il ment. Le monde autour de lui s'est habitué à entendre des mots sonner faux dans la bouche de Peter Parker sans jamais y croire. Lui, il aimerait.

Mary lui sourit. Elle lui fait une bise sur la joue puis s'en va, emportant derrière elle son parfum de fleurs et un optimisme que Peter aurait aimé garder en otage, au moins une partie. Il ferme la porte.

D'un coup, il se rappelle du message de Darcy, et lui répond.

« C'est bon si je monte maintenant ? »

Il observe la montagne de cartons devant lui. Vu la hauteur, il opterait plutôt pour une colline, une butte, un caillou. Il n'y a là-dedans que quelques fringues, son matériel informatique, des bouquins et ses jeux-vidéos. Il pense au carton tout en dessous, celui qu'il n'ouvrira plus jamais.

Là où c'est horrible, c'est que c'est tout ce qui reste d'elle.

_Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi, reste avec moi, reste avec moi._

Il se laisse glisser, dos contre la porte. Il croise les mains devant son visage, il sent sa respiration qui s'accélère, son cœur qui se serre, la nausée qui arrive, les larmes qui montent.

_Arrête de pleurer. Arrête de pleurer._

Il pense qu'il ravale tout, mais il finit par essuyer une larme du revers de sa manche. Il inspire, rejette sa tête en arrière. Peter se cogne la tête contre la porte, et si il oubliait ce qui était en train de le détruire, il pourrait presque rire de sa bêtise. Il se frotte les yeux, tente de réguler son souffle. Ça lui prend quelques secondes, quelques minutes. Il arrive à se calmer, mais les pierres dans son cœur sont toujours là. Peter se rend compte, encore une fois, que non, ça ne passe pas.

_Ça ne passe pas._

L'iPhone vibre par terre.

« Quand tu veux ma poule. »

* * *

><p>On entend à travers les murs une chanson de Patti Smith résonner un peu trop fort. Natasha soupire. Puis le portable de Steve émet le son caractéristique d'un message reçu. Sans le lire, elle le lui passe.<p>

Là, c'est Steve qui soupire, mais il sourit un peu en même temps. Il lui montre l'écran :

« Soirée chez Tony. Dois vous présenter le nouveaux, vous êtes obligés de venir. »

–Elle habite juste en face, elle pourrait venir frapper, fait Steve. Sales jeunes.

–C'est Darcy, dit Natasha.

Elle aurait préféré une soirée avec li et juste lui, ce soir. Quelque chose de calme. Peut-être, plus tard, lui parler, laisser sortir sa colère et puis son chagrin et puis sa peur. Mais tant pis. Elle se dit que c'est bien aussi. Après tout, une fête lui permettra peut-être de s'oublier un peu. Tant pis.

* * *

><p>Peter est assis par terre avec les autres. Darcy a l'air toute excitée. Elle fredonne la reprise de Smells Like Teen Spirit par dessus la voix de la chanteuse. Des mèches qui se sont échappées de sa coiffure déjà désordonnée bougent au rythme des mouvements de sa tête. L'homme qui s'appelle Bruce est assis à côté d'eux, ainsi que Clint. Au milieu de leur petit cercles de trois personnes, il y a trois boites de pizza empilées et dessus, une assiette de brownies.<p>

Quand Peter a demandé pourquoi c'était dans l'appartement de Bruce et Tony, qui fait des cocktails dans la cuisine, qu'ils étaient, Darcy lui a expliqué que c'était parce que Stark possédait la meilleure sono dans son appartement et tous les alcools chers, qu'il était un connard pété de thunes et elle une vicelarde profiteuse.

–Je viens d'envoyer un message à Steve, dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Et avant que tu demandes, Clint, ta dulcinée ne répond pas.

–J'allais rien demander, fait Clint.

Il fait semblant de s'en foutre et c'est raté.

Bruce, lui, est en train de rouler un joint. Il l'allume entre ses dents, puis le tend à Peter avec un air bienveillant qui sied bien à son visage, mais moins au fait de proposer de la drogue à quelqu'un.

–C'est très irresponsable de ma part, fait-il. Je devrais pas t'inciter, parce que c'est mal, tout ça. Si Steve me voyait faire, il me regarderait probablement d'un air dédaigneux pendant le reste de la soirée. M'enfin, une fois de temps en temps, ça peut pas faire de mal.

–Dixit le fumeur de weed en masse, dit Clint.

Tout à l'heure, Darcy lui a soufflé qu'il ne fallait jamais énerver Bruce, parce qu'il lui arrive de perdre le contrôle, de devenir dangereux. Peter a du mal à croire qu'un homme aussi posé et amical que lui puisse faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Elle lui a dit, aussi, que l'herbe l'aidait à se maintenir calme, et qu'il en consommait à usage purement médicinal, à la base. Ce qui n'empêche personne d'en profiter un peu. D'où le fait que Peter se retrouve avec un pétard entre les lèvres, et ça tombe bien, parce qu'il a justement besoin de ça. Il tire deux grands coups puis le tend à Bruce, mais Clint l'attrape au vol, et il montre du doigt les gâteaux.

–Il y en a aussi là dedans, dit-il en tirant sur le joint.

Le côté autodestructeur de Peter l'oblige à en prendre un. C'est absolument déraisonnable mais il se console en se disant que ça ne peut aucunement foutre en l'air un quelconque chemin qu'il aurait accompli parce que jusque ici, il n'en a fait aucun.

Darcy fait presque un bond en se levant quand on sonne à la porte. Peter voit entrer un grand blond, plutôt musclé, et la fille rousse de ce matin, Natasha. Peter se lève.

–Steven Rogers, lui dit le grand blond en lui tendant une main. Steve.

–Peter, lui répond-il.

Puis il croise les yeux verts de Natasha. Elle a une boite de pizza sous le bras et un téléphone dans son autre main, alors elle ne serre pas la sienne, se contentant de se présenter avec un sourire poli.

–Natasha, dit-elle.

Steve fait une légère grimace. Plus fort, pour que sa voix passe par-dessus la musique, il dit :

–Darcy, sérieusement, que tu laisses tout le monde fumer, ça va, ça passe, mais ouvrez les fenêtres, par pitié. J'ai l'impression d'être stone juste en respirant.

Natasha sourit en coin. Puis elle regarde à nouveau Peter et ajoute :

–Désolée de t'avoir réveillé ce matin.

–Oh, ça fait rien, vraiment. Je dormais pas, de toute façon.

Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue, mais finalement, elle lui indique d'un geste de la tête de la suivre et elle va s'asseoir près des autres. Elle pose sa pizza à côté de la pile de boites. Peter se met entre elle et Darcy. Il remarque qu'elle et Clint évitent soigneusement les regards l'un de l'autre. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier a trouvé une excellente excuse pour s'éloigner vu que Tony, depuis la cuisine, crie qu'il n'a pas assez de mains pour porter les verres. Il part donc en renfort, accompagné de Bruce, et lorsqu'ils reviennent tous les trois, ils déposent près de chacun une coupe au contenu légèrement ambré. Tony, lui reste debout. Il lève son verre.

–A Peter, dit-il. Que je ne connais pas encore mais qui a l'immense courage de s'intégrer à cette bande de malades.

Peter sourit. Il boit cul sec.

Après, tout est flou. Les seules choses dont il arrive à recoller les morceaux passent rapidement et dans le désordre dans sa tête : il rit à une histoire stupide que Clint raconte à propos de ses voisins, il se met à dire des choses sans queue ni tête, à son tour, il se déplace sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses mouvements. Il reprend aussi un gâteau, dans la peur de redescendre sur terre, et il n'a aucune idée de combien d'heures s'écoulent parce que tout, tout passe très vite.

Et maintenant, maintenant, tout est flou.

Sa vue se brouille. Il revient un an en arrière et il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse y faire, rien pour empêcher les images de défiler devant ses yeux. Rien. Il revoit son visage endormi, et le sang qui tache ses cheveux blonds. _Hey. Hey, Gwen. Gwen._ Le Peter du passé ne réalise pas encore qu'il ne verra plus jamais ses yeux. _Gwen ? Gwen, respire. Gwen. GWEN. _Sa nuque est encore chaude entre ses doigts, alors il y a un espoir, un infime espoir pour qu'elle recommence à respirer, pour que son cœur se remette à battre. Si c'est un miracle qui l'a amenée sur terre, alors il peut s'en produire un autre pour la sauver. Gwen, tu peux pas mourir, Gwen. Tu étais la vie, tu étais ma vie. Tu peux pas, non, me laisse pas, reste avec moi, reste avec moi, RESTE AVEC MOI.

Les cils de Peter sont humides. Il pense qu'il est allongé par terre, quelque part, et que Darcy essaie de le ramener à la réalité.

–Il va pas bien, dit-elle, et la panique rend sa voix tremblante. Steve ! Steve, aide-moi, il va pas bien.

Après, il ne l'entend plus.

Il n'entend plus rien si ce n'est ses propres cris de désespoir, coincés des mois auparavant.

Gwen lui sourit, derrière ses paupières closes, et pendant un instant, Peter y croit presque. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la toucher du bout des doigts, juste en tendant le bras. Sentir la douceur de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Gwen Stacy ne devait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas partir. La mort s'était permise de briser les règles, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas lui rendre la vie ?

_Je t'en supplie, Gwen. Me laisse pas, pars pas. Tu peux pas partir._

Il a froid. Il tremble.

Il doit vraiment pleurer, maintenant, parce que Darcy l'a pris dans ses bras. Et elle lui chuchote que tout va bien. Il sent quelque chose qu'on étend sur lui c'est Natasha qui a été chercher une couverture. On lui tend une tasse fumante, on lui dit que ça fera du bien. Il boit lentement, mais il s'y force, pendant que Darcy lui caresse les cheveux, que Natasha lui masse les épaules et que Steve s'installe à côté d'eux. Il n'est qu'à moitié conscient, la situation lui semble être celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Il entend Steve marmonner qu'ils sont des irresponsables, qu'ils n'auraient pas du le laisser prendre de ces saloperies, et Darcy dire que c'est de sa faute, et qu'il ne va pas bien.

Il ne va pas bien, définitivement pas bien. Peter le sait depuis longtemps, mais il ne sait pas combien de mois encore il lui faudra pour l'accepter.

Il lui semble attendre des heures avant de réussir à s'endormir. Gwen danse toujours, dans ses yeux. Et lorsqu'il rêve, il la voit marcher devant lui. Elle lui tourne le dos. Derrière elle volent ses cheveux blonds et son manteau bleu ciel qu'elle porte toujours quand il rêve d'elle, parce qu'elle portait celui-là pour la dernière fois. Peu à peu, elle s'éloigne. Peter a des mots, des cris, qui restent coincés dans sa gorge. Il n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir.

Lorsqu'il arrive à entrouvrir les yeux, ils brûlent au contact de l'air. Il réussit très difficilement à bouger un bras, puis l'autre, pour se redresser contre le mur en face de lui. La totalité de son corps lui fait un mal de chien.

Gwen Stacy a disparu en même temps que les restes de fumée bleutée.

–Toi, tu bouges pas.

Ses oreilles étant bouchées, il lui est difficile de reconnaître la voix, mais il pense savoir de qui il s'agit. Quelqu'un arrive vers lui avec des choses en main, et les dépose à côté du matelas. Il se frotte les yeux, les mouvements au ralenti, et le flou qui couvrait ses pupilles laisse apparaître Darcy. Peter essaie de reprendre contenance, de redevenir conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il cherche ses lunettes des mains c'est Darcy qui les ramasse et les lui tend. Elle porte un pull en laine, à grosses rayures noires et blanches.

Il est dans son appartement, et la couverture qu'il a sur lui ne lui appartient pas. Par terre, il y a une assiette avec deux œufs au plats, des toasts au miel et une tasse de thé fumant.

–Je m'en veux.

C'est Darcy qui a parlé.

Cela dit, Peter ressent un peu la même chose.

–On avait aucune idée de- On pensait pas à mal. C'était pour rire un peu, et on aurait fait plus attention si on avait pu se douter de ta réaction. On avait aucune idée de ce que tu pouvais endurer. C'est irresponsable de notre part, et on aurait pas du.

–Je suis désolé.

C'est sous forme de grognements, à peine audibles, que sortent les mots. Peter n'arrive pas à faire mieux mais au moins, il arrive à parler. Ses rêves auraient pu lui enlever la parole.

–Tais-toi, abruti, fait Darcy. C'est moi qui suis désolée.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il a reprend conscience, Peter s'en veut un peu plus. _Bravo, Parker, t'as encore tout fait péter. T'as une fois de plus réussi à rendre les choses glauques et sordides, comme toi. _Il a envie de se cacher dans un trou, honteux de ce qu'on a vu de lui, honteux de ce qu'il est. Il tousse une fois, mais ça ne suffit pas pour cracher les larmes coincées dans sa gorge. _Bravo_. Il a déménagé pour changer de vie, pour laisser l'ancienne derrière. Il a déménagé pour se sentir mieux, et il a tout foutu en l'air. _Bravo, t'as encore merdé_.

–A quel point tu te caches, exactement ? Dit Darcy en lui tendant la tasse.

Il se brûle les doigts en l'attrapant mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose le contact le fait sortir de sa torpeur, le fait se sentir un tout petit peu vivant.

–Je sais pas, répond-t-il.

Et c'est vrai, il ne sait pas.

Il tente un sourire, et Darcy le regarde avec les yeux de quelqu'un dont on a brisé les illusions.

–Pourquoi tu souris tout le temps, Peter ? T'as le droit d'être mal, putain, t'as le droit d'être humain. T'as le droit de pleurer sans avoir à bouffer un space cake pour craquer. T'as le droit de parler de ce qui va pas, de te laisser aller. Tu pourras pas aller mieux, si tu... Pourquoi tu souris alors que tu vas mal ?

Ses illusions se basaient sur ce gamin qui est rentré dans son café avec son air paumé, et ses cheveux trempés, à qui la vie n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'infliger ses blessures et dont les yeux n'avaient pas cessé de briller, dont les sourires n'étaient pas couverts de cendres. Elle a vu le sel dans ses yeux, les lignes sur ses poignets, la noirceur de son cœur. Peter est désolé, réellement désolé. Il aurait voulu qu'elle continue qu'elle continue à croire tout ça plus longtemps, pour ne pas abîmer son optimisme.

Pour une fois, pour se faire pardonner, pour une fois il décide de dire la vérité.

–C'est plus facile de sourire que d'être heureux. *

Aller mieux demande beaucoup trop du courage qu'il n'a pas. C'est plus facile, faire semblant d'être fort alors qu'on est faible.

–Fais-moi une promesse.

Peter l'écoute. Il tente de tremper ses lèvres dans le thé à la menthe mais c'est encore beaucoup trop chaud pour lui.

–Ne fais plus jamais ça. S'il-te-plaît. Il faut pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils. Fais attention à toi.

Et parce que c'était le but de son changement et de tout, et qu'il espère réellement y arriver, Peter dit :

–D'accord.

Darcy, assise à côté de ses jambes, a les bras croisés sur ses genoux, contre elle. Il a l'impression que si elle ne le regarde pas, c'est pour éviter de pleurer. Elle cherche quoi dire, elle cherche ses mots.

–Je peux te poser une question ? Dit-elle finalement.

–Vas-y, dit-il. Je ferais de mon mieux.

Et honnêtement, Peter n'est pas réellement sur d'avoir envie de répondre. Mais Darcy, après l'avoir vu comme ça, après avoir vu le vrai lui, Darcy qui s'inquiète, qui a l'air tellement paniquée, Darcy qui prend lui a sans doute le droit de savoir quelque chose. Elle a le droit aux réponses à ses questions, et tant pis si Peter doit tenter l'impossible qui est pour lui d'en parler.

–Qui est Gwen ?

Gwen.

C'était la plus belle fille du monde. Ce n'était pas une beauté ordinaire, mais elle avait cette façon de dissiper le blizzard lorsqu'elle souriait, de faire briller le ciel avec ses yeux. Elle avait une voix douce et un rire à détrôner les plus belles chansons d'amour. Quand elle parlait,e lel avait l'air d'en savoir plus sur la vie, sur le monde et sur l'humanité que la terre entière. Elle avait l'air d'avoir tout compris, tout avant les autres, et pas d'une manière agaçante elle n'était pas parfaite et si elle avait souvent le mot juste, il lui arrivait de ne pas savoir réagir une situation et on ne lui en voulait jamais pour ça. Quand elle était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle arrivait à rendre le monde plus beau juste en étant là, elle le rendait plus fort en existant.

Elle était mon monde, elle était ma vie, elle était-

–Elle est morte.

Et c'est tout ce que Peter réussit à dire. Darcy l'a déjà pris dans ses bras.

–Oh, Peter.

Elle caresse ses cheveux et son dos et ça lui fait mal parce que tous ses muscles sont endoloris, mais il lui rend son étreinte.

–Promets-moi de pas te faire de mal.

Parce que que s'il promet deux fois, Darcy y croira peut-être plus.

Peut-être que lui aussi.

Peut-être.

Il sent les cicatrices le long de son bras qui recommencent à piquer.

–Je te le promets.

* * *

><p>* "C'est tellement plus facile de sourire que d'être heureux" est une phrase qui vient de la chanson Blizzard, de Fauve. Ouais encore eux, ouais.<p>

Sinon c'est pas tellement le bonheur dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que vous êtes toujours là. A bientôt.


	4. Iron

**Note : **J'avais pas envie d'écrire ni le cœur à poster après les évènements de la semaine dernière. Je suis toujours triste à cause de ce qui s'est passé, de ce qui se passe encore. Parce qu'il y a eu des morts, parce qu'on a tué pour des dessins. Parce qu'on s'en prend à l'Islam, qu'on attaque des mosquées, qu'on stigmatise une communauté de gens qui n'ont rien fait de mal et qu'on les associe à des actes de barbarie, pas de foi. Parce qu'être Charlie, c'est pas être raciste, ni homophobe ou antiféministe. C'est rester debout, rester forts, ensemble. Je suis Charlie.

Sur un ton plus léger : si vous êtes sur tumblr, vous pouvez allez voir le tag #upthebaguette ou on parle de France, de politique et de bouffe. En ce qui me concerne, je suis pas française, mais hé, la Belgique c'est à côté, et c'est cool de discuter. Sinon, malgré les horreurs récentes, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne année et tout. Prenez soin de vous.

**Soundtrack : **_Kiss Breakdown _- Michael Brook ; _Brooklyn Baby - _Lana Del Rey ; _Iron _- Woodkid

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**« **Iron **»  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Natasha est allongée sur le ventre. A côté d'elle, il y a Clint. La position est loin d'être confortable ; ils sont serrés, à deux sur son petit canapé. Pourtant la nuit a été bonne pour elle, étonnamment. Lui, il dort encore. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte. Natasha doit se tordre la nuque pour le voir, alors elle ne l'observe qu'un instant. Juste le temps d'inscrire ce moment dans le tiroir de sa mémoire où elle range tout ce qui est heureux. Des petites choses infimes qui lui permettent d'oublier ses démons pour quelques secondes, qui l'aident à les chasser lorsqu'ils lui rendent visite.<p>

Pour l'instant, Natasha n'a pas peur. Elle n'a pas peur de faire du mal à Clint ni à qui que ce soit, elle n'a pas peur de son passé ni de son futur. Elle sait que ça va la rattraper, que ça ne va pas tarder. Mais elle en profite un peu comme elle a profité de la nuit, même si sa tête n'est jamais complètement vidée, même si son cœur est encore un peu lourd.

Elle se redresse en essayant de ne pas heurter Clint, de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Clint a trente-cinq ans mais l'air d'un gosse, et c'est encore plus flagrant lorsqu'il dort. Elle a envie de passer une main sur son visage, de lui embrasser le front. C'est dommage, parce que les élans de tendresse lui viennent toujours quand il ne peut pas le voir. C'est dommage, mais c'est comme ça. Elle ne fait rien cependant, parce qu'elle ne veut pas le réveiller, encore une fois.

Elle ramasse son soutien-gorge par terre, retrouve son t-shirt et sa jupe juste derrière le canapé. Ils ont mis des fringues partout.

Natasha file dans la cuisine. Elle se fait un thé à la cannelle et un bol de flocons d'avoine avec des morceaux de clémentine par dessus. Son bol et son mug en main, elle marche jusqu'aux grandes fenêtres, celles du salon.

Elle a une répétition dans moins de deux heures. En attendant, Natasha observe la ville se réveiller.

* * *

><p>Steve a la tête au dessus des toilettes.<p>

Il vomit son âme, il vomit son cœur.

C'est son corps qui n'en peut plus, c'est qu'à force d'insomnies, de rêves fantômes, à force de se maintenir éveillé même quand le sommeil finit par arriver, parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'il dorme, il ne faut pas qu'il oublie. Ses limites l'ont rattrapé et il se frappe mentalement pour garder contenance, pour garder en tête tout ce qui le fait tenir debout même quand il n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis quatre jours, même quand sa tête menace d'aller s'éclater d'elle-même contre un mur, même quand ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il n'arrive plus à tenir une tasse de café sans qu'elle convulse.

Il vomit son âme, il vomit son cœur. Mais pas ses souvenirs, pas sa mémoire, jamais, surtout pas.

Le film de sa vie repasse devant ses yeux ; elle a duré vingt-deux ans, même si lui, il en a vingt-sept. Vingt-deux ans, c'est tout. Après ça ne compte plus, après, sa vie a disparu en laissant un grand vide sous ses côtes. Après, c'est une inlassable répétition de recherches vaines, de l'espoir auquel qu'il s'accroche, qu'il essaie de ne pas jeter, de l'existence qu'il essaie de ne pas foutre en l'air. _Tiens bon, accroche-toi, n'abandonne pas. Il est vivant, il est quelque part, et il a besoin de toi. On ne l'a pas retrouvé, alors il est vivant. _Le nombre de fois où il a voulu tout laisser tomber ne se compte plus, mais à chaque fois, la voix de Bucky lui revient, et il se répète ses mots comme un mantra. Il lui dit : _Je sais pas trop si t'es courageux ou stupide, c'est peut être un peu des deux. Mais Steve, t'as toujours eu ce truc : t'abandonnes jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'admire un peu, pour ça._

Bucky vit les années qu'ils ont passé dans sa tête, avec une précision et une cohérence presque dégoûtante. Parfois, Steve se prend à fantasmer le futur, aussi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est bon pour lui.

Il faut qu'il se rappelle chaque seconde. Il faut qu'il s'en souvienne quand il le retrouvera.

Le film de sa vie repasse devant ses yeux.

Steve a huit ans, et Bucky lui adresse la parole pour la première fois.

Bucky était ce gamin populaire et aimé de tous. Il décide des jeux auxquels on joue à la récré, et il est devenu ami avec à peu près toute leur classe grâce à ce quelque chose de magnétique dans sa façon d'être, à la fois intrépide et intelligent. Il a les meilleures notes, les meilleurs scores aux matchs de football qui sont organisés dans la cour. Steve, lui, est un enfant rachitique qui se démène pour se concentrer en cours, et il ne peut même pas compenser ses résultats à peine passables en ayant l'air cool. Il a des copains qui traînent avec lui parce que c'est facile de manipuler les faibles, et qui parfois, le laissent tomber, et il se fait taper dessus quand il ne veut pas se laisser faire.

Il ne comprend pas, quand Bucky prend par le col l'un des deux gosses qui lui donne des coups de pieds et le repousse. Steve est à moitié à terre et tous les efforts qu'il peut fournir pour tenter de se défendre n'empêchent rien il sent déjà des bleus se former un peu partout sur son corps.

–Ça va ?

James Buchanan Barnes lui demande si ça va, et Steve ne comprend pas.

Il dit : ça va.

Steve a neuf ans, et pour son anniversaire, Bucky lui dit qu'il est son meilleur ami. C'est probablement le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait et le meilleur jour de sa vie.

Steve a douze ans, et il passe son temps à la maison Barnes quand il n'est pas avec sa mère à l'hôpital. Le père de Bucky n'est jamais là et Steve n'est pas sur que son fils lui-même sache pourquoi. Il est trop poli pour poser la question, encore plus depuis qu'il a vu Madame Barnes pleurer, une fois. Elle, la plupart du temps, elle est aussi souriante que le soleil, aussi douce que le printemps. Elle leur prépare des crêpes quand ils rentrent de l'école et les laisse manger devant des dessins animés. Le reste du temps, les deux garçons jouent dehors quand il fait beau, ou sinon, aux jeux vidéos. Et Steve, de plus en plus, chérit les moments qu'il passe avec Bucky.

Steve a treize ans et l'un des amis de Bucky les traite de pédés, parce que les garçons, ça peut pas à ce point être proche des autres garçons. Ils le sont.

–Buck, dit-ils alors qu'ils se livrent virtuellement un combat sans merci à travers l'écran de la télévision.

–Ouais ?

Le personnage de Bucky met le sien à terre d'un coup de rayon lazer.

–Ce que Jordan a dit, l'autre jour...

–Jordan est un con, rétorque sèchement son ami sans lui laisser le temps de terminer. Il sait pas de quoi il parle. Il connaît plein de monde mais il a pas de vrai ami. Il sait pas ce que c'est, du coup il tire des conclusions débiles alors qu'il ne sait rien. Et puis de toute façon, même si toi et moi on avait été... « ensemble », ça aurait pas été son problème, et d'ailleurs ça aurait pas été un problème du tout.

A l'intérieur du jeu, Steve se relève et se défend. Il met trois coups à celui de Bucky qui perd deux barres de vie.

–Même si on est pas ensemble, ajoute-t-il après une pause. Et que j'en aie pas envie.

High kick en pleine tête. Le personnage de Steve est KO.

–Bien sûr, dit-il.

–Mais si toi, t'es gay, je m'en fous. Enfin, ça change rien pour moi, c'est ça que je veux dire.

Steve ne répond rien. Il ne nie pas, n'approuve pas, parce qu'il ne sait pas.

Steve a treize ans, et il apprend qu'il ne peut pas aimer Bucky.

Steve a quatorze ans, et c'est officiel : la maison Barnes est devenue sa maison. Sa mère est morte, et il n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé. A l'enterrement, il n'a même pas réussi à pleurer.

C'est ce dont sa mère et Madame Barnes ont convenu. Ils ont installé un semblant de lit par terre, dans la chambre de Bucky, même si Steve a insisté pour dormir dans le canapé. Bucky, il lui a dit d'arrêter de dire de la merde et de l'aider à soulever le matelas. En vérité, Steve devrait être content parce que c'est toujours un peu plus de temps passé en sa présence qui l'apaise tant, mais il a peur de pleurer devant lui ; oh bien sur, Bucky le sait déjà faible, mais il a l'espoir ridicule de réussir à devenir fort.

C'est un échec parce qu'une nuit arrive où il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Bucky descend de son lit pour le prendre dans ses bras. C'est la première fois qu'ils ont une étreinte, et Steve aimerait ne pas pleurer, ne pas avoir le nez bouché par le chagrin. Il aimerait ne pas tremper le t-shirt de Bucky avec ses cils mouillés, il aimerait pouvoir sentir l'odeur de son cou. Il aimerait ne pas être triste, pour avoir envie de l'embrasser. Il pleure toute la nuit entre ses bras et plus tard, il regrette qu'il ne dorme pas plus souvent dans son lit.

Steve a dix-huit ans et maintenant, il est plus grand et massif que son meilleur ami. Ils ont leur diplôme en poche et un appartement à Brooklyn. Steve étudie l'art, Bucky le droit. Il passe son temps à complimenter ses dessins et il est sur que plus tard, il sera connu pour ça et que des riches héritiers s'arracheront les croquis de son carnet à dix mille dollars la page. Buck a des idées de génie, alors il écrit le début d'un scénario et Steve en fait une bande-dessinée.

Ils remplissent des classeurs avec leur histoire en planches.

Steve a vingt ans, et il est amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il arrive enfin à se l'avouer, il n'arrivera plus jamais à se convaincre du contraire, et ça le rend tellement heureux de laisser son coeur battre pour lui. Il a envie se se noyer dans ses yeux, de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, dans le cou et partout, partout. Il a tellement de chance de faire partie de sa vie, tellement de chance de l'aimer. Il se refuse à lui dire parce que Bucky est la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée et il ne veut pas tout casser, tout gâcher. Il ne se rend compte que ça lui fait mal que lorsque Bucky commence à sortir et à l'amener avec lui, qu'il finit la soirée avec des filles. Steve ne lui en veut pas parce que lui aussi et à vrai dire, il apprécie plutôt leur compagnie, c'est juste que ce n'est pas la sienne, ce n'est pas lui. Steve redevient le môme de huit ans qu'il était lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés. Bucky, lui, a ce côté mystique qui a grandi avec lui, plus intense, maintenant, plus torturant. Alors pourquoi diable s'intéresserait-il à lui.

Steve a vingt-deux ans, et c'est là qu'il arrête de respirer.

Steve a vingt-deux ans, et Bucky disparaît. Personne ne l'a vu depuis deux semaines. Il est parti un soir, et il n'est pas revenu. Steve est seul dans son appartement sans aucune idée de ce qui a pu arriver à son ami et chaque soir, il imagine quelque chose de plus horrible que le précédent. Il se demande si Bucky a fugué, s'il s'est fait enlever ou tuer. Il pleure parce que la seule personne qui faisait de sa tête un endroit paisible et de son cœur quelque chose de beau lui a été arrachée.

Steve a vingt-cinq ans et il est dans la police. Ça a été dur d'y entrer, encore plus de grimper les échelons mais aujourd'hui, il a réussi, parce qu'il n'abandonne jamais. Steve a vingt-cinq ans, et il est inspecteur. On a toujours pas de trace de Bucky. Il s'occupe de l'affaire, il le cherche jour et nuit.

Steve a vingt-sept ans et la tête au dessus des toilettes. Lorsqu'il sort des cabinets, Maria Hill lui dit de rentrer chez lui. Il veut rester mais elle lui répète de se tirer. Elle ajoute : ordre du patron.

Steve a vingt-sept ans. Il y a cinq ans, l'amour de sa vie a disparu et a emmené avec lui son bonheur, son sommeil et toute sa vie.

* * *

><p>La musique s'arrête.<p>

–On arrête pour aujourd'hui, fait la voix de Madame Tina.

Les jambes fines des ballerines redescendent des nuages. Les notes qui les rendaient légères, aériennes, ont cessé d'exercer sur elle leur magie, les forçant à retomber au sol. Elles enfilent sweatshirt et jean par dessus leur justaucorps, remplaçant leurs chaussons par des basket ou des bottes. L'immense salle se vide au compte-goutte. Il ne reste plus que Natasha et Madame Tina.

–Je vais rester encore un peu.

L'autre femme acquiesce en lui tendant le double des clés. Elle retire le CD de la chaîne hi-fi, la salue et s'en va, son sac de sport sur le dos.

Natasha se change, préférant bouger en pantalon de survêtement et brassière de sport, pieds nus. Elle branche son téléphone et choisit une chanson de Woodkid. La musique commence, grave et indomptable.

Elle est seule dans le local, face à la baie vitrée. Elle est seule face à New York, face au monde.

Quand elle danse pour elle, Natasha est encore plus belle. Elle n'a pas la même façon de bouger ; ses mouvements, sans être lourds, n'ont pas cette délicatesse. Elle ne fait rien d'aussi facile que de voler. Elle donne l'impression d'être prête à battre une armée entière. Elle danse comme une combattante, elle a la grâce d'une guerrière elle danse et elle se bat contre la vie, contre la terre, contre les lois de l'univers. _Bang_. Elle est lente et puis rapide. Ses jambes courent le plancher, ses bras tranchent l'air. Elle fait tout dans l'élégance et le danger d'un combat. _Elle tent le bras, tire le sac vers elle et de l'autre main, elle sort le revolver. _Elle n'a pas de chorégraphie. Elle n'a pas besoin de plan pour défier l'humanité. Elle danse parce que c'est un monde où elle n'a besoin ni d'arme à feu ni d'épée pour se battre. _Bang. Elle a tiré de travers, c'était maladroit. Elle tire encore, deux fois. Il s'étale contre le sol et il ne bouge plus, noyé dans son sang. _Ses pieds battent le sol. Elle se propulse contre le mur. Elle se sent forte, plus forte encore qu'avec un flingue à la main. _Elle est en vie. _La musique s'arrête. _Personne ne viendra. Je suis plus dangereuse que toi._

Natasha souffle. Son cœur bat très vite et elle, elle bat des paupières ? Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur la porte du studio.

–T'es là depuis combien de temps ? Demande-t-elle.

Il est assis dans l'encadrement de la porte et il l'observe avec un sourire calme.

–Une minute, même pas. Je voulais pas t'interrompre.

–Et que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ici, Rogers ?

La phrase est dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pas le moins du monde froide ou sèche.

–Moi aussi, je finis par connaître ton emploi du temps. Ça me permet de te suivre au boulot façon type bizarre qui prend des notes sur toi dans le métro.

Une autre chanson démarre. Natasha sourit en jetant un œil dehors. Les nuages commencent à pleurer sur New York.

–La vraie histoire, dit Steve, c'est que j'ai passé la matinée à dormir au poste et quandj e me suis réveillé, ça a été pour aller dégueuler. Je voulais rester travailler mais Fury voulait que je rentre. Maria a dit que je bossait trop, qu'il fallait que je dorme, que je pourrais revenir après un ou deux jours de repos.

–Et elle a raison.

Steve a le teint blafard et les yeux rouges. Elle serait effrayée mais pas étonnée s'il s'écroulait devant elle.

–Allez, viens, dit-elle. On y va.

–A vrai dire, ça me dérangerait pas de te voir danser encore un peu. Ça me manque, depuis ton dernier spectacle.

Elle soupire.

Natasha pense aux places qu'elle a acheté pour eux. Sept tickets. Les mots, noir sur violet, disent « _Le Lac des Cygnes, 16 décembre, 20h00 _». Il serait temps qu'elle leur donne, et surtout qu'elle décide si elle doit lui en donner un, à lui, ou si elle doit demander aux autres de rester dans la confidence, de ne pas le dire à Clint, au risque qu'on lui demande pourquoi.

_Parce que j'ai peur qu'il tombe un peu plus amoureux de moi._

Natasha s'avance vers les fenêtres et elle se remet à danser.

Steve la regarde. Le monde disparaît.

Les étoiles ont depuis bien longtemps disparu de ses yeux et dehors, il pleut.


	5. Wait

**Note :** La réécriture de ce chapitre m'a pris une éternité, et pour pas m'aider, mes profs ont décidé d'organiser une petite orgie de boulot entre les vacances de Noël et de février. Sinon vous avez été adorables niveau reviews, je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise. Je trouve mes chapitres beaucoup trop courts et ce qui se passe me semble pas assez développé. J'essaie de m'entraîner un peu à changer ça mais je pense que la suite de la fic va rester comme ça même si ça me plait pas ; peut-être que mes prochaines publications seront des chefs-d'oeuvres, qui sait.

**Unique chanson du soundtrack parce que de vous à moi je l'ai écoutée en boucle pendant l'écriture :** _Wait _- M83

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**« **Wait **»**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Peter revoit Wade, la scène lui semble étrangement similaire à celle de leur rencontre. Peut-être est-ce parce que l'homme a un visage qu'on oublie pas, qu'il n'a pas oublié, et qu'il repensera toujours à ce matin de novembre lorsqu'il le reverra. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il prend souvent place au même endroit, parce que la même veste cuire usée est posée à côté de lui et les mêmes bottes sont à ses pieds. C'est étrange parce qu'il a beau y penser, Peter n'arrive pas à lui donner d'âge ; plus vieux que lui, sans aucun doute, mais aucun chiffre ne lui vient. Peut-être trente, ou quarante, peut-être cent-cinquante-deux, peut-être l'âge de l'univers. Son visage brûlé le fait ressembler à un être entre la vie et la mort, il a quelque chose d'intemporel et de vaguement fantôme en sa personne.<p>

Cette fois, Wade n'a pas les mains occupées par une partie de jeu de société mais tourne machinalement sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café en discutant avec Darcy. Elle, elle partage son attention entre son interlocuteur et l'écran de son ordinateur, ses doigts pianotant par périodes à une vitesse folle sur les touches du clavier.

–Toujours en vie, _baby boy _? Fait Wade lorsqu'il aperçoit Peter. Tu sais, la légende dit que si on réussit à survivre plus d'une semaine ici, on hérite de l'immortalité pour le restant de ses jours.

–Y'a beaucoup de légendes qui circulent à propos de cet immeuble, mais j'avais jamais entendue celle-là, fait Darcy tout en continuant à taper. Non, parce que je trouve ça plutôt cool, hein, mais tant qu'à faire, si vous pouviez aussi faire croire que je suis une descendante des sorcières de Salem, que je viens du futur ou que je suis la fille illégitime de David Bowie, vous seriez des cœurs.

–C'est marrant, mais je pense pas que qui que ce soit aurait du mal à croire quoi que ce soit de ce que tu viens de dire, fait Peter, amusé.

–Ni même les trois en même temps, ajoute Wade. Personnellement, ça me semble même plutôt plausible.

Et Darcy, elle semble tout juste remarquer le jeune homme elle a levé les yeux, lui lance un sourire radieux.

–Content de te voir, toi. J'te fais un chocolat ? Pour toi c'est gratuit hors heures d'ouverture, profite.

–Et pas pour moi ? Je suis outrée, chérie. Tu ne m'as jamais fait une telle proposition. Je pensais avoir plus de valeur que ça à tes yeux. Mon cœur est brisé.

–Estime-toi heureux de pouvoir consommer avant tout le monde. Ingrat.

Finalement, Peter accepte en riant.

–Je vais pas traîner, par contre. Il serait assez nécessaire que je m'achète de quoi meubler.

–Si jamais t'as besoin d'aide pour t'installer, tu sais que t'as pas à hésiter, hein, propose Darcy.

–On dirait le scénario d'un très mauvais porno, fait Wade avec un sourire dans la voix.

–T'as vraiment de la chance d'avoir une belle gueule, Wilson. Je m'en voudrais de la gâcher à coup de machine à café.

Darcy commence à s'atteler à la tâche de préparer les meilleures boissons du monde pendant que Wade, il le regarde avec de la malice dans les yeux. Peter a l'âme un peu trop vagabonde, un peu trop artiste, aujourd'hui ; mais ça fait des mois qu'il n'a pas touché à son appareil photo pour autre chose que la travail et ça lui manque, et le visage de Wade lui inspire plus de chose qu'il ne voudrait le dire. Il est irréel, inhumain. Il n'est ni monstrueux ni angélique, il a quelque chose de l'ami imaginaire qu'on se fait quand on est enfant, qui partage les jeux, les rêves et les idées un peu cinglées et qui s'accroche en grandissant, pour finir dans un coin de la tête. Il y a un mystère derrière ce masque de charbon, ces airs de méchants de comics et cet humour douteur.

Wade, il finit son café d'une traite ; puis il se lève, enfile sa veste et sort une boite à cigarettes noire de sa poche pour en placer une entre ses lèvres.

Peter dit :

–Ça t'embête que je t'accompagne ?

L'expression que prend l'autre est théâtrale, exagérément surprise, mais derrière, il sourit.

–Non, sérieusement ? Trésor, c'est du gâchis de foutre en l'air un corps comme le tien, vraiment. Regarde toi, t'es qu'un enfant !

–Et toi, t'as la tête de quelqu'un qui fume depuis qu'il a dix ans, mais regarde, je te juge pas.

–Shhh, ne dévoile pas mon secret à la face du monde.

Wade se penche sur le comptoir, serre la main à Darcy et lui ébouriffe les cheveux elle râle pour la forme en tendant sa tasse fumante à Peter. Entre deux blagues vaseuses, Wade la salue, et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il semble à Peter qu'il sent une main effleurer son dos.

Dehors, il fait froid. Décembre approche ; dans un ou deux jours – ils ne savent plus, il sera là. Le vent glace les doigts de Peter lorsque de la poche de son manteau, il sort un paquet de Marlboro, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en tirer quoi que ce soit, l'autre homme lui tend une cigarette. Il l'attrape entre ses lèvres, les mins dans les poches, et le laisse l'allumer. Il le regarde en coin quand à son tour, il couvre de ses mains déjà brûlées la flamme jaune de son zippo.

–J'ai une question à te poser, Peter.

Le froid mord ses oreilles. Il enfonce sa tête dans son écharpe.

–Je t'écoute Wade.

–Est-ce que t'es tombé ici par hasard, où est-ce que tu cherchais l'endroit le plus tapé de la ville ? Non, parce que vraiment, je connais à peu près tout le monde ici et je peux t'assurer qu'il est difficile de rassembler autant de cas sociaux dans le même établissement ; c'est encore un des talents secrets de Darcy, je suppose.

Il le regarde en coin et même s'il le sent, par habitude de faire ça tout le monde plus que par réelle gêne, Peter, lui, évite de croiser ses yeux, préférant braquer ses yeux devant lui, sur la rue.

–Toi, continue Wade, je te connais pas encore assez bien pour en juger, alors le prends pas mal. Mais c'est un avertissement, mon petit. J'ai peur pour tes fesses.

–Mh, fait finalement le plus jeune en recrachant un nuage de fumée. J'en sais rien. C'est peut-être inconscient. Je dois être un peu tapé, parce que je m'y suis vite senti chez moi.

–Tu n'avais pas encore de chez toi ?

–Si, j'en avais un.

Il en avait un, au passé.

–Les raisons sont pas si terribles, Chat du Cheshire, continue-t-il, et un coin de la bouche de Wade s'étire à l'allusion faite. J'ai pas suivi le lapin blanc. Et pas la peine de m'inventer un passé tragique. J'habitais avec ma tante, et puis je me suis enfui. C'est pas très rock, comme histoire.

–Encore heureux que tu sois quand même tombé dans le terrier. Tu t'imagines louper la chance incroyable de me rencontrer ? Ta vie aurait été tellement ennuyeuse, pauvre chou.

Peter lui pousse doucement l'épaule.

–C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, beau gosse, rit-il.

–Allez, avoue, t'es content. Tu craques pour les types plus âgés que toi, c'est ça ? Des nouvelles expériences que tu tentes, ou t'as toujours aimé qu'on te malmène au lit ?

–Triste de voir qu'on ne vient jamais à bout des clichés. Qui te dit que c'est moi qui me fais malmener ? Que tu crois, je les mène tous à la baguette, et ils en redemandent. Et puis je fais ces trucs avec ma langue qui...

–Stop, stop, stop. Merci pour les images mentales, mais je dois partir au travail et j'ai pas le temps de rentrer prendre une douche froide.

–Fais attention à pas me mettre d'idées en tête. Je sors à peine de l'adolescence, faudrait pas que mes hormones se mettent à danser.

–Arrête, chéri, tu me donnes envie.

Et plus aucun mot ne sort de la bouche de Wade mais c'est parce qu'il les a remplacé par des gémissements surjoués, se tournant vers un Peter mort de rire pour lui adresser des « oh oui, plus fort, Peter, domine-moi ».

Il rit et il regarde Wade, qui, lui semble-t-il, rit vraiment, lui aussi, parce qu'il ferme les yeux cette fois. C'est étrange, parce que même s'il a la moitié de la photo, Peter n'arrive pas à reconstituer ce à quoi devait ressembler Wade avant. Après réflexion, ce n'est pas tellement grave ; son visage de bandit au passé tragique lui va bien.

Et les gens qui passent les regardent bizarrement quand ils ne les ignorent pas royalement. La fumée s'infiltre dans ses poumons et puis forme du brouillard devant ses lèvres alors qu'au fil des minutes, celui de la rue se dissipe. Son cœur se repose un peu, ce matin ; c'est con mais une blague graveleuse ou deux et il a l'impression, même si ce ne sont que quelques instants, d'avoir laissé tomber une ou deux des pierres qu'il portait.

_Allez avoue, t'es content_.

–T'es un taré, Wade Wilson.

Il l'est.

–LES GARS !

Darcy vient d'ouvrir la porte en grand, écrasant presque Wade au passage, mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en excuser. Elle porte son téléphone d'une main et l'exaltation sur son visage ; c'est plutôt bon signe, parce que Peter s'attendait plutôt à de l'exaspération à l'entente de leurs hurlements animaux.

–Peter, t'es là ce soir ?

–A priori, ouais.

–Alors tu bouges pas d'ici. Le Nerd a besoin de toi ce soir.

–Chérie, fait Wade. Chérie, il se passe quoi ? Tu as trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec l'au-delà ? Tu as décroché un rôle à Broadway ? Tu organises une orgie ? Les trois ? Oh, pitié, dis-moi que c'est les trois.

–Thor et Loki reviennent.

Il y a un silence de quelques secondes le temps que Peter se demande qui sont ces personnes et que Wade réalise.

–Oh, fait-il finalement. Je viens. Emmerder Loki m'a trop manqué et la blondinette est de loin le rival le plus intéressant qui soit pour les jeux à boire.

–En ce qui me concerne, c'est comme tu veux mon chou, mais je décline toute responsabilité s'il y a des plaintes à ton sujet. Et quelque chose me dit que plaintes il va y avoir.

Darcy disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, son téléphone à nouveau collé à son oreille pour annoncer la nouvelle à Natasha.

–Juste une question, comme ça, dit Peter. Un détail, hein, pas grand chose. Mais qui sont Thor et Loki ?

La seule chose que Peter sache pour le moment étant qu'ils ont des noms de durs à cuire.

–Tes futurs voisins, fait Wade en jetant son mégot plus loin sur le trottoir. Enfin, techniquement, ils habitent ici depuis plusieurs années, mais ça fait presque un an qu'on les a pas vus, parce qu'ils sont partis en Norvège pour problèmes familiaux. Ça s'est tellement éternisé qu'on pensait ne jamais les revoir.

–DARCY !

Les deux garçons lèvent la tête vers l'origine de la voix. A savoir : le balcon de l'appartement de Bruce et Tony, où ce dernier s'est penché ; il est en jean, juste en jean, et il brandit deux vestes : une bleu sombre et une vert émeraude. Puis Darcy ressort du café, grognant dans son iPhone qu'elle revient, parce que Tony fait encore de la merde ; elle lève la tête et fait :

–Quoi ?

–Je retombe plus dessus. La couleur préférée de Loki, c'est quoi ?

Et Darcy soupire et rit à la fois. C'est assez adorable et surtout très représentatif de la situation et de ce qui se passe ici en général. Elle fait :

–Vert.

Au téléphone, si on écoute bien, on peut entendre Clint protester que maintenant ça y est, c'est sur, Loki va définitivement faire la gueule.

* * *

><p>–Tony, je peux te poser une question ?<p>

Ils sont dans la voiture de Tony Stark. Un album de Black Sabbath passe entre les cloisons sans s'en échapper, et à travers, le paysage défile comme dans un film en accéléré. Peter l'accompagne à l'aéroport parce qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire de son après-midi, et aussi un peu par curiosité, d'un côté ; Thor et Loki Odinson, pour le peu qu'on leur en a parlé, l'intriguent, et il veut être aux premières loges.

–Je t'en prie, petit.

–Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qu'on envoie les chercher ? Wade m'a dit que Loki adorait te détester.

Tony éclate de rire au volant de la voiture. Puis il dit :

–Nos rapports sont pas si houleux que ça. Il est plutôt calme et blasé, comme type, facilement emmerdé par tout ce qui l'entoure et je suppose que j'en fais partie. Mais il ne me hait que gentiment, je pense qu'il m'aurait déjà planté une fourchette dans le cœur si mon existence lui était insoutenable.

La chanson _Iron Man _résonne. La guitare électrique essaie de s'échapper par la fenêtre.

–Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est moi qui ait la plus grande voiture, sachant qu'il va falloir transporter deux lascars de plus dont un est foutu comme une putain de montagne, et qu'ils traînent probablement une remorque de bagages de la taille d'une caravane. Et puis...

Il regarde Peter en coin, derrière ses lunettes noires. D'un air amusé, il désigne la banquette arrière ; dessus, il y a un bouquet de roses rouges et un grand panneau banc qui dit « Welcome back to my babes ».

–C'est con, mais j'aime vraiment embêter Loki.

* * *

><p>–Tu veux me faire croire qu'ils ont disparu pendant quoi, un an, et qu'ils nous préviennent de leur retour genre, quoi, douze heures à peine avant leur arrivée ?<p>

–Ouep.

Cint pose les questions et Darcy répond. Elle est occupée à mettre dans le four, qui est juste derrière le comptoir du bar, un plateau de muffins. Personne ne sait comment diable a-t-elle fait pour se mettre de la pâte sur le nez. Il y a des gens dans le café, des serveurs qui circulent comme d'habitude, ce qui ne l'a pas empêchée de préparer des choses pendant toute la journée. Darcy est une fille assez festive et ridiculement théâtrale, mais c'est une des nombreuses choses que ses gars apprécient chez elle.

–C'était trop difficile de passer un coup de fil avant ? Du genre, pendant les à-peu-près-trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours qu'ils ont passé à l'autre bout du monde ?

D'après Darcy, ils sont été injoignables pendant ces dix mois. Elle est parfois parvenue à avoir Thor sur Skype, à des heures débiles de la nuit à cause du décalage horaire, et elle a chaque jour accordé quelques minutes de son temps à la consultation du Twitter de Loki pour, au cas où, penser à envoyer les potes avocats de Steve en Europe lorsqu'elle voyait des posts du type « je vais tuer mon père, ses invités et leur gosse », « ça y est, je l'ai fait taire » ou « quelqu'un pour cacher le corps de mon frère ? ».

Natasha, qui, à l'aide de Steve, a rassemblé trois tables en plus de chaises et de coussins en guise de divans au milieu du café, lève la tête quand la porte émet le petit son de clochette caractéristique quand elle s'ouvre sur Loki, Thor, Peter et Tony. Thor a un peu plus de barbe et la mer agitée de ses yeux s'est un peu fatiguée, mais il a toujours ce sourire qui éclaire la terre entière. Loki a les cheveux plus longs, et il semble aussi être plus grand qu'auparavant. Natasha, elle les prends tous les deux dans ses bras, l'un de chaque côté de ses épaules, et ils doivent se baisser pour être à sa hauteur mais ils lui rendent son étreinte. Wade et Darcy se jettent sur le groupe ; elle, elle claque un baiser sur la joue de chacun des deux frères et s'agrippe à Loki. Steve et Bruce serrent tour à tour Thor dans une accolade amicale puis saluent son frère poliment. Clint arrive et il dit :

–Connards. Vous m'avez manqué.

Quoi que qui que ce soit en dise, lui-même inclus, il n'en sera pas moins heureux de les revoir.

–Je crie à l'injustice, proteste Tony. Personne me prend jamais dans ses bras.

–C'est parce que personne t'aime, fait Loki, et Darcy, la joue contre la sienne, rit parce que ça y est, c'est _déjà_ reparti, et que ça lui a tellement manqué.

–Pars à l'autre bout du monde pendant un an, et on pourra peut-être l'envisager, fait Steve.

–Dix mois, corrige Thor.

–Vivre loin de mon harem serait trop pénible, l'ami, proteste Tony. Tant pour vous que pour moi. Je ne suis pas aussi cruel que les vikings scandinaves.

–Le scandinave t'emmerde, Tony, grogne Loki, encore.

Tout le monde a remarqué qu'il a des roses rouges en main, qu'il ne les a pas encore jeté et qu'il ne le fera peut-être pas, mais ils s'abstiennent d'en parler, parce que sinon c'est eux qui vont se les prendre dans la figure, les roses.

Et dans la salle, il y a quelques individus, habitués, inconnus, qui lèvent la tête vers la scène huit personnes, deux valises, cinq sacs, quelques insultes et mots d'amour proférés. De toute façon, leur café leur appartient et ils peuvent bien en faire ce qu'ils en veulent. Ils prennent place, en plein milieu, comme les rois qu'ils sont, en prenant soin de bien cacher les bagages des deux frères ainsi que les roses rouges derrière le comptoir parce que « sinon ça fait pas très professionnel ».

* * *

><p>Et puis plus tard, pendant la soirée, Peter s'éclipse. Il dit qu'il va chercher quelque chose sans préciser quoi, et on ne le revoit pas de la nuit.<p>

* * *

><p>Il fait froid, sur le toit. Peter grelotte sous son sweat rouge. Mais la nuit et calme, et le vent ne souffle pas. La fraîcheur de l'air l'aide à se sentir vivant. Peter fait quelque pas ; il respire, il regarde le ciel puis il va tout au bord du toit. S'il avance un peu plus, il tombe, il meurt. Mais ce soir, il ne mourra pas. Son existence lui semble un peu moins insoutenable et il se sent peut-être encore totalement brisé, en pièce, en mille morceaux, il a peut-être encore beaucoup de chemin à faire et au fond, peut-être aussi que ça le hantera toujours, mais il est vivant. Il est vivant comme la nuit, comme une chanson.<p>

C'est toi qui disait que ce qui parait sombre le jour s'illumine la nuit. Qu'avec toutes ces lumières, on pouvait voir les merveilles et oublier le gris, que la clarté dans la noirceur était plus évidente que la lumière aveuglante du soleil. T'avais tout compris, Gwen.

_Gwen, je crois que les choses changent._

–Wow, wow, Petey, tu nous fait quoi, là ?

C'est une voix grave et basse derrière lui, une voix qui pour une fois a un peu perdu le ton de la plaisanterie qu'elle prend habituellement. C'est une voix que Peter aime bien entendre. Il s'accroupit sur le rebord, se met assis. Ses jambes touchent le vide. Le nombre de fois où il a fait ça en pensant à se laisser tomber en avant ne se compte plus. Il a l'habitude, il n'a pas peur.

–Tu viens ?

Et Wade arrive, près de lui. Dans le noir, le noir de vingt-trois heures, peut-être minuit ou deux heures du matin, les lumières de la ville se reflètent sur son visage, et on dirait le spectre d'un dieu, le fantôme d'un démon, on dirait un être surnaturel et sa présence a quelque chose de mystique.

Les blessures de Peter sont à vif.

_Gwen, tu penses que je vais réussir à vivre ?_

–C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait dans ta tête, pas vrai ?

Parce que sa tête abrite un monde entier de monstres, de créatures horrifiques et de dragons à pourfendre. C'est un esprit plein de questions, de non-réponses et de cicatrices. Il est seul, triste et fatigué depuis trop longtemps ; c'est longtemps, un an.

–Je sais même plus comment je me sens, dit-il.

C'est vrai. Il n'en a aucune idée. C'est trop abstrait pour mettre des mots dessus. C'est comme sortir de l'eau, échapper à la noyade pour rentrer en contact avec de l'air glacé et plus il y pense, moins ça a de sens.

Rien n'a de sens.

–C'est pas grave, dit Wade. Ça arrive.

Il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive mais tout lui parait si vivant et si beau et si laid, l'univers est un bordel ; Peter s'en rend compte et c'est peut-être sa façon à lui d'accepter d'exister. Il photographie ce moment dans sa tête pour ne jamais l'oublier. Les lampadaires dans la rue, en bas, les lumières de la ville, devant. Et Wade, à côté de lui, Wade qui a toujours l'air d'un bad boy mais qui pour une fois, ne cache rien de lui-même. Son sourire est plus léger et plus vrai à la foi.

C'est tellement plus facile de sourire que d'être heureux.

Wade lui passe sa bouteille de bière pour s'allumer une cigarette.

Peter boit un peu. Il sait que ça ira.

_Gwen, je sais pas qui je suis._

Et lorsque Peter vide le fond de la bouteille, il la pose sur le toit, derrière eux, et puis il s'approche de Wade ; c'est une manœuvre risquée, parce qu'en dessous d'eux il n'y a rien. C'est le bord du vide, le bord du gouffre, mais dans cet état second que Peter n'arrive pas à définir, c'est plutôt grisant. Il lui pique la clope allumée des mains et tire un grand coup en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. La fumée sort de sa bouche et elle s'insinue entre les lèvres brûlées. C'est un jeu entre eux, peu importe jusqu'où ça va.

–Et plus flirty qu'il n'y parait, aussi ?

C'est un murmure contre sa peau. Ça ressemble plus à des ondes qui se répercutent sans véritable son, mais Peter le _sent_. En chuchotant, Wade a peut-être effleuré sa hanche d'une main.

–Je t'avais dit que j'étais un allumeur.

Et ce n'est pas vrai, tous deux le savent, mais c'est un jeu.

Ils finissent la cigarette à deux, plus pour le geste que pour autre chose parce qu'ils ont chacun un paquet dans une poche. Et puis, lorsqu'ils ont fini, Peter se lève, un peu dangereusement. Il fait face à la ville et au vide et au monde.

Puis il dit.

–On redescend ?

Il sort de l'eau, il a la tête à la surface.

_Gwen, je crois que je respire un peu._


End file.
